Alpha reality:New alpha
by aimee27
Summary: with Deucalion gone a new alpha comes into town looking for help from Scott. What does she want? How will she affect Scott? And will there will be a new relationship? but with more trouble worse than Deucalion how will they survive with someone out after both the new alpha and Scott how will they survive. sequel to Alpha reality Scott/oc
1. Chapter 1

Several weeks passed since I had been away but when I got back I was surprised to see Ethan and Aiden in Derek's loft and considering that there was no fighting going on they wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Kali's gone and we need a pack so we thought you as you aren't like normal alphas." Ethan answered

"What do you mean normal alphas?"

"Well you don't think that it should all end in people being killed and then thinking about it after."

"I killed Deucalion."

"Yes well eventually he would have killed us all any way but you are a true alpha Scott based on your will and character so we want to join your pack."

"Look Ethan I trust you but I don't trust Aiden so you can but one wrong move and you are out. Understand?" I said looking towards Aiden and he nodded at me but his eyes looked like he did want to be here and be in my pack but he would still have to prove it to me.

I still wasn't entirely sure what a true alpha was and what it meant and I knew only one person had the answer but for now it was time that I went to visit my pack to see how they all were and if they were staying out of trouble. As once they got back to school the trouble would begin again.

As it seemed everyone was alright Isaac and Allison were going out which although made me jealous I was happy for them, Stiles and Lydia were as awkward as usual and that just left me all alone but I had my pack so overall I was happy.

As school began we all sat in chemistry chatting before a new girl walked in she had this feeling of her she was a werewolf but something was wrong no not wrong different about her as class finished she approached Ethan and just to see what she wanted I listened in to the conversation.

"Where is Scott McCall, I need Scott McCall."

"Why? What do you want with him?"

"I need his help with something."

As Ethan pointed at me she started to walk over and the closer she got the stronger the feeling I was getting off her. She was like me a true alpha. I thought they were incredibly rare but something Deaton had told me is that when one is discovered another often is as they are more powerful in pairs.

"You're like me."

"I don't know what is happening, I need some help controlling it."

"Okay but we need to get you out of here right now before someone sees something."

As we quickly vacated school we got on to my bike and headed to Derek's loft as my mum was at home and was hoping that I would stay out of this as much as I could, Derek's was the only place we could go.

Once we reached Derek's I could see how much pain she was in and I couldn't let her become like I did before I was fully able to control it so I knew how to help her it was just would she accept the help.

"Help me please Scott, what is happening to me?"

"Look just focus on me, what is your name?"

"Alexis, Alexis Burns."

"Alexis, okay just breath don't let it control you whatever your feeling let it out."

Before I could speak she planted her lips on to mine and I kissed back as I felt this connection a spark between us although we have never met before. As she pulled back we looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know I just felt a connection between us."

"But we've never met."

"I know but there is something about you which makes me feel safe."

I didn't know what to say but luckily Derek broke this awkward moment by entering his loft.

"Why are you in my loft Scott? And who the hell is this?"

"Well this is Alexis and I couldn't take her to my house as I think she is going through the same thing as me."

"Well I highly doubt that as you are very rare."

"But there was something Deaton said when one true alpha is discovered another one is as they are often stronger in a pair."

"Well that would probably explain the red eyes over there shifting between amber and red."

As we looked over to Alexis she was sitting there with her eyes turning from bright red to golden amber before back to normal.

"Alexis, focus on me okay just breathe."

"Okay, what is happening to me?"

"You're becoming an alpha."

"What how?"

"Urm well it's called a true alpha, based on will and characteristics a natural born leader."

"Why me?"

"Well you are a natural born leader and people look up to you like we do to Scott, you must want the best from people and you always want to do what's best for people even if it hurts you." Derek interjected.

"So I am becoming an Alpha?"

"Yes and believe me it is a painful process, as you will shift in the night and your eyes will be red for days on end so if you are willing to accept my help I will help you but if it's okay with you Derek could you and Peter and Cora move into mine and I move in here whilst we get Alexis under control."

"Fine but just don't mess the loft okay as based on how you were you might be needing the chains in the kitchen cupboard."

"Thanks Derek now if you don't mind I have some work to do."

As Derek left the loft I decided it was time to get to know Alexis a little better she told me that when her father was killed her best friend who was an Alpha bit her but not to help her, so she would kill the person who murdered her father out of revenge and she refused to kill as she believed it was wrong and as the story continued I could see why it was happening to her she refused to do what her alpha wanted and helped the other members in the pack a lot like me. But hopefully now I know what is going to happen she would be easier to deal with but I just feel this spark between us and I was actually hoping it was going to expand.

Alexis' point of view:

I don't what it is there was something about him and it wasn't his puppy dog eyes or his amazing face or body there was something just about him that made me feel safe and comfortable, it was that spark he mentioned earlier and I was falling for him.

Before I knew what I was doing I leant into him and kissed him but I was waiting for him to pull back but he didn't he kissed me back.

"I thought you would pull back."

"I just feel a spark like it was meant to be"

But as we stared at each other his eyes flashed red and so did mine but we could see that neither of our eyes changed back and this was when it all began, the pain and the trouble oh boy the trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

She kissed me and I didn't know what to do but I didn't pull back but after the kiss we looked at each other and both of our eyes flashed red and they stayed that colour and even though I had better control I couldn't shift them back no matter how hard I tried.

"Why aren't your eyes going back Scott?"

"I have no idea but grab a pair of sunglasses as I know someone who will know."

As we left the loft with our sunglasses on we headed for Deaton's animal clinic hoping, no praying that he would have some answers as if not it looked like my attendance record would be a bit shabby again.

"Hey doc."

"Scott what are you doing here it's your day off." He said whilst walking out to the front before taking a step back when he saw me and Alexis with bright red eyes.

"I need some answers."

"Oh, so I see that another true alpha has come to Beacon Hills well a beta becoming a true alpha."

"Why are our eyes red?"

"Well the only thing that could cause this is a natural connection between you two, that has caused a spark from something in the past."

"We don't know each other, we have never met before." Alexis said whilst I stood there and nodded.

"Well you must have some sort of family history, or a mutual connection that both of you are close to."

As I stood there thinking Alexis muttered a name under her breath. "Derek."

"What do you mean Derek?"

"When I was little my parents were good friends with his mum and we spent a lot of time together."

"And I see Derek as a brother so that must be it."

That was all well and good but that didn't explain why both of our eyes were red.

"So what does this mean for both of us?"

"Well as you have this connection you are therefore linked, making Scott and you go through the process together but it will make you stronger but you will be the alpha male and alpha female of the same pack."

"You're telling me I have to go through this painful process again because we are linked, look I said I would help her but I went through 2 months of torture and I don't really fancy going through it again."

"Well you don't have a choice Scott as you have made the connection already, so it looks like you two will be spending a lot of time together so I would get used to it if I were you."

I didn't know how to react so I just stormed out as I didn't really want to place another hole in his wall, but how this happening all over again there was trouble brewing 2 weeks after the previous trouble had gone. Alexis was a nice person but it just couldn't be happening I couldn't go back to angry red eyed shifting were wolf whilst studying for my SATs so this is not the start of the semester I wanted what was I going to do?

Alexis followed me out and as we went back to Derek's loft we didn't speak once it wasn't because we didn't want to, it was more to the fact that she could see I was fuming based on what Deaton had just told me. Once we reached Derek's loft she gave me my space as I walked into the centre of the room and let out a loud scream which turned into a growl causing things in the loft to shake.

"I can't do this Alexis, I am not going through it again, and you will have to do it on your own."

Without even letting her have time to think of a reply I just walked past her and left as I didn't want to cause an argument and I think the longer I stayed the more I would regret my decision and would of ended up staying there.

As I walked back to mine although I was thinking about it but there was no way I was going to allow myself to go through it again. As I walked into my house Derek and his family had made themselves comfortable.

"Why are you back?"

"I can't help her without it affecting me."

"What do you mean?"

"If I help her I have to go to the process of it all again which is why my eyes have been red all day so you are welcome to go back to your loft oh and Alexis said she knew you before which is why we have some sort of connection."

"Wait what is her last name?"

"Burns."

"Oh god, she knew my family before the house was burnt down."

"Great so that is why we have a connection through you."

"A connection?"

"I will only be affected if there is a connection through us a mutual friend, someone we both know and that is you Derek."

Derek didn't know what to say he just looked at me with the very rare apologetic face as he believes he is the cause of all of this although it was the fact that we kissed but I couldn't go through it all again especially now I have a pack to look after.

As I wondered up to my room I was hoping to escape everyone and go to sleep instead I was surprised to see the twins in there with Isaac.

"What did that girl want Scott?" Ethan asked.

"My help."

"With what?"

"Something that I can help her with."

I was trying to be vague with them but by the look on their faces they weren't having it. Well actually Isaac wasn't really paying attention probably dreaming about Allison it was more the twins who were being a bit impatient and quickly becoming frustrated with my avoidance techniques. So I gave in and told them.

"She is like me, well becoming like me."

"Another true alpha, I thought they were extremely rare."

"They are but something my boss told me was that they come in pairs and are stronger together so which is why she came looking for me."

"So why are you here then and not helping her?" Isaac asked after waking up from his dream or whatever he was thinking about.

"As if I do I have to go through the process of it all again."

"That's why you are a true alpha Scott as you will help others even if it hurts you."

"So you think I should help her?"

"Yes as it shows why you are what you are, Scott." The twins just sat there and nodded and on that note I promptly jumped out of my window and walked in the darkness of the night thinking about what they had said.

This was meant to be over Deucalion had gone, I had a pack and I was finally getting back to the old Scott who had no idea what they were doing but trying to protect everyone especially the people they care about but in came this girl who no one knew nothing about and wanted my help.

I was obviously a true alpha for a reason so it was probably the right thing to do to help her but I don't know what it was there was something about her that no matter how much I tried not to think about her I couldn't whether this was just the connection or was it me was I falling for her?

As I got back to Derek's she was there sitting all alone and as I walked into the room she didn't say anything to me until I reached her and sat down next to her.

"Look, I will help you okay even if it hurts me okay."

As she nodded I felt the pain in my back and I knew what that meant as we both fell to the floor we began to shift but when our bodies accidentally touched we stopped and went back to normal. What was going on? And then it hit me not only did we make each other stronger we also brought each other back like we were all of a sudden each other's anchors.

"What just happened?" she asked

"We brought each other back like we were each other's anchor, that's what he meant by the spark although we make each other stronger we also bring each other back in times of need or pain."

"So what does that mean?"

"Well we will be spending a lot of time together. Do you mind?"

"No as to be honest I really like you Scott."

"But you don't know me."

"But I feel like I have known you for years."

"That's the spark so..."

Before I could finish, we caught glimpses and looked deep into each other's alpha red eyes and we both leant forward and kissed. There was that spark again and every time we touched the connection got stronger until eventually something happened to me as the next thing I remember is a group of people leaning over me screaming my name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott, wake up!"

"SCOTT!" I wasn't quite sure who was screaming as it wasn't a voice I have ever heard.

As I let out a giant gasp I could see I was in a white room surrounded by a group of people, they were doctors and nurses with Alexis sitting next to me. After 5 minutes of checkups they could see nothing was wrong which baffled them but they left me alone and said they would be back in a couple of hours to discharge me.

Once they left I turned to Alexis with well a not very happy look.

"Why did you bring me to a hospital?"

"You started fitting and I didn't know what to do."

"Take me to Derek, not to a hospital."

"Look I'm sorry I panicked okay."

"Well next time if you have to bring me here ask for my mum, she knows what's going on."

"Fine, I don't know what happened you just sort of blacked out after we touched and then began fitting."

"I know what happened; when you shifted did it hurt?"

"No. Why?"

"Well as I am in more control and already am I true alpha I took away your pain and it affected me as I had my pain and your pain."

"But why did it happen after the kiss?"

"Look that I don't know so let's just forget about it and when we get out of here we will start with your control training."

"Control training?"

"Teaching you how to control your eyes, pain and to stop you from shifting by well finding your anchor and something to focus especially when you become angry."

"Okay."

"Oh and it will hurt as I am going to have to hurt you quite a lot in order to get the best outcome."

"Fine what's a bit of pain?"

"Well I was nailed to the wall and that didn't work so it will hurt a bit more than that but you have to do it so the minute I get out of this stupid hospital we will begin."

After a couple of hours I was finally discharged and we made our way back to Derek's loft, once we were there I really didn't want to but I tied her down with the chains and nailed her to the floor and she looked in great discomfort and pain but I thought to myself I can't let my feelings affect how I train her to be able to control this.

"I am sorry about this, Alexis."

"I know but did you really need to use the nails?"

"Yeah, I did as you need to be in quite a lot of discomfort in order for it to work."

"Fine go ahead."

I clenched my hand into a fist and started punching her quite hard round her jaw knowing that it would heal but whilst this was happening her eyes started to glow amber before starting to become a blazing red.

"Now Alexis what is your anchor mine is anger, what is yours?"

"My dad."

"Good now focus on that."

I could see it wasn't working and the only thing I could think of was to tell her to focus on me. Well considering I was famous for idiotic plans this wasn't going to be anything unusual.

"Focus on me then Alexis."

"Why?"

"Just do it, trust me!" I yelled at her well it was more of a growl.

I could see it all over her face she was focusing just on me and it actually worked, I was her anchor but why was mine still anger? Why did she feel like this about me? As she calmed down and went back to her normal self you could see that she was still thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why I came here as I really don't want this."

"It's not something you choose I didn't even want to be a werewolf I was attacked by Derek's uncle one night and he bit me."

"So why do you think it is happening to us?"

"Everything happens for a reason and we just need to find this reason out as I think if we don't it could bring danger to the people we care about most."

"Why do you say that?"

"As to be completely honest every time something happens here I always come out unscaved and everyone else gets hurt but never me so I have a feeling something bad is coming and we need to get you in control before it comes."

"What could be worse than what has already been here?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling they will be after us."

"Why?"  
"Because of what we are, the rarest of werewolves in a pair together."

"So we now have a target on our back?"  
"You not yet but once you get control of it yes so it looks like every day after school we will work on your control as I think we need to get it sorted quite quickly."

Alexis' point of view:

I had no idea what he was going on about how could someone or something be after us whether it was a pack of werewolves or something else supernatural, I just didn't know what to think. However at this point in time I just needed some help with my control but when he said focus on him it did work because I trusted him and his intentions.

But as training no matter how hard I focused I couldn't help but think what or who would be after us as Scott doesn't have an old pack as he was an omega until he became this but I ran away from my pack and the murdering psychotic alpha who was after me originally but he wouldn't come after me especially seeing as together me and Scott are stronger than him so who would it be there was no one I know.

"What about Peter, he seems like a shady character who is very power hungry?"

"I don't know, I don't trust him but I think it will be something that we have never come across before or something from one of our pasts."

As we continued to talk I could see the worry all over his face as he seemed clueless to what was coming. Eventually we both fell asleep but were startled in the night with a loud bang we were both worried that someone was here to fight or to break in, or maybe it was just Derek after something but no we just shot up just to see a huge symbol on the window. And based on the fear on Scott's face it really looks like this isn't good.

"They're back!" Scott exclaimed.

"Who' back?"

"You don't want to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis' point of view:

We made our way quite quickly to Scott's but he still wouldn't tell me anything but he knew Ethan and Aiden would be there and that was who he was after well to be more precise Aiden. As he got into the house he stormed past everyone in the lounge and up to his room where Ethan, Aiden and Isaac were sitting. He pushed both Ethan and Isaac out of the way and pinned Aiden up against the wall.

Aiden didn't fight him one bit and just stood there looking quite terrified if I am being honest. However I would be if Scott had pinned me up against the wall with his red eyes blazing and all four canines out.

"You think you're funny with your little joke last night?" he screamed causing everyone to take a couple of steps back in order not to be in Scott's general area as he looked like he could take any of us down in one move without us even thinking.

"What are you going on about I have been here all night ask everyone."

"Well who did you put up to it then?"

"Up to what?"

"Your symbol, on Derek's window that appeared last night." At this point in time he had started to calm down and his eyes and canines had gone back to normal which was nice to see.

"Wait, what?"

"If it wasn't you then who was it?"

"Kali." Ethan muttered under his breath but he didn't sound very confident in that answer.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Someone from our old pack, but she went back to her family so it wouldn't be her." Aiden said.

"Well look at the picture of it that is your symbol."

"It's not, it's slightly different to ours but we do know who it is though."

"Oh god it is sorry I was just angry and panicked they were back. Well who is it then?" Scott said

That was true he was angry and to be honest if I am completely honest he still didn't trust Aiden so why wouldn't he do something like this, but his anger got the better of him and it made his judgement cloudy so he couldn't see that it was different but if it wasn't theirs then whose was it.

"It belongs to a pack who recruit only true alphas in pairs as it is made up of only true alpha's but after they can only be a true alpha they corrupt them and they are worse than Deucalion, because you are more powerful as remember if you don't kill after one full moon you remain a true alpha and as you are a true alpha Scott and you will be soon Alexis I would watch your back."

"No, Deaton would've warned me and how I thought we came around every 100 years."

"Well only a true alpha can tell if point out another true alpha so this is what I heard we have run into them before but I see what you mean it doesn't make sense."

"Scott isn't the full moon tomorrow though?"

"Oh god, yes it is."

"So what will we do?"

"Lock you up and nail you down to stop you from killing as you will kill anyone and anything in your sight."

"Okay but I feel in control."

"So did Scott and he almost killed us." Aiden said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I did Alexis." Scott said

"Right so I will have the nails and chains then no arguments."

As we left his house we headed back to Derek's and as we walked into the room to see four unfamiliar faces two females and two males who were like Scott true alphas but they knew I wasn't one quite yet so what were we going to do?

Scott's point of view:

Great so there was more people after me and somehow they all seem to know where I live. And again they have found me but this time they had made themselves at home at Derek's.

"So Scott, I see the twins have told you about us." One of the men said.

"So what is it that you want?"

"Well you and Alexis of course."

"And why would we come with you?"

"Well we are extremely rare and we should stick together."

"Sorry, but I have a pack so it looks like I'm not coming but you aren't even true alphas so what are you as you aren't even all werewolves only two of you are?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out when you join us."

"But that will never happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure we can be very persuasive."

Alexis didn't say anything she was busy scanning one of the girls face like she knew them but how could she if we were rare why was it that they were only a couple of years older than us so none of this made sense. Not all of them were our age the oldest one was around 50.

I could see her concentrating until she started to walk backwards to get to the door until she fell to the floor out of shock. I rushed to her side.

"What' wrong?"

"I know them they were in my town when I was bitten."

And that's when it hit me the two younger ones had started at school when I was bitten. "You knew?"

"Well, we didn't know we assumed and were keeping tabs on potentials."

"But as I said I have a pack to look after so if you don't mind I have to go."

"Well Scott if you are going to be so adamant I will be in touch."

There wasn't any fighting they just got up and left which didn't seem right there was something going on but what was it didn't make sense as Alexis thought they were all true alphas but they weren't they weren't even all werewolves so something was wrong but I had no idea what was going on but at this moment in time I had to protect Alexis especially with the full moon tomorrow.

As the next evening came I began to lock her up and nailed her down and as the full moon began I just waited and nothing happened which surprised me until she fell asleep she started to scream but she still wasn't shifting. while she was asleep I was pondering on the fact of whether to shift just incase she tried to kill me because I was stronger than her but to be honest I thought it would probably make her worry ecspecially now we know her anchor works so we shouldn't have anything to worry about. as she continued to scream I tried to talk to her but it didn't work.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

She still wouldn't wake up so I shook her and as she woke up she looked at me with crimson eyes and I flashed mine back at her hoping it would calm her down. Instead she had managed to rip her arms out so she was no longer nailed down and broke through the chains. She looked at me and I literally felt like she was going to kill me but she didn't she just looked at me with her alpha eyes and calmed back down to her human state.

"How did I do that Scott?" She asked.

"You focused on your anchor. But what one was it?"

"You, I focused on you."

I could see the little smirk on her face as I could feel myself blushing as I was falling for her, and I really didn't want to admit it but I was. As we continued to look at each other I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me but I knew deep down I wasn't over Allison completely but I really did like her. But I eventually had to move on she had so why couldn't I?

The next thing I knew I started to kiss her and she kissed back and there came the spark we both went back to normal no eyes no nothing we brought each other back from this full moon and the next thing it was morning and Alexis was a true alpha like me now so there was no hope whoever those people were they were now after us but I did think we needed to ask Derek what he knew about them.

"We need to talk to Derek about those people."

"I agree."

We made our way back to my house and saw Derek sitting in the lounge on his own and as we sat down I put the grin on my face which bugs Derek so much.

"What do you want Scott?"

"We want to know what you know about them."

I said whilst showing him the symbol that was on his window. His face literally went ghost white as he saw the picture.

"I...uh...I know who they are and it isn't good."

"Why?"

"As they aren't all true alpha's which you knew they are a group of super naturals, two alphas, one kitsune and a kanima. They want a powerful pack and considering that you two are the most powerful werewolves in the world they will want you to join the supernatural pack."

Oh great another kanima, more alphas and something I have never heard of what else could this town have roaming around in it? And more to the point why is it that they were all basically after me or I was somehow involved.

"What the hell is a kitsune?"

"A kitsune is a shifter like us but as they get older they become more powerful and stronger and are able to possess magical abilities which are reflective to the amount of tails they have. Long story short is that they are very powerful."

As Derek told us both me and Alexis sat down in shock and as we looked at each other all hope for a normal life had gone as every corner that I turned someone was after me to either kill me or to get me to kill others but now what.

Derek spoke up. "You two either need to run or join the pack."

"We've already spoken to them."

"Wait, what?"

"I told them we wouldn't join as I have a pack. And they said they would be in touch because I was being adamant about it. And they just left no fighting nothing."

"Well I don't know what their plan is then but just to let you know Scott you and Alexis make a good couple."

How did he know something was going on? Actually stupid question he somehow always knew what was going on with me and sometimes I felt like he knew before I did. I didn't really know what to say so just smiled before Alexis interjected.

"Thank you but how did you know?"

"Scott is like a brother to me I know everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything Scott, so you have nothing on me, remember that."

"Noted."

As we all sat there and smiled and laughed for a bit while Derek told Alexis some stories about when I was first a werewolf his particular favourite being my first attempt at a howl, I just remembered that two of the supernatural pack were in my classes at school and one of them was on the cross country team and lacrosse team and to top it all off if I am not mistaken one of them was my new lab partner and that meant only one thing. TROUBLE!


	5. Chapter 5

As school was looming I really didn't want to go as I knew this is when the trouble would begin, Alexis was insisting that we tell the others in the pack but I couldn't bring myself to tell them as I wasn't willing to put them in danger and seeing as I had Alexis it should all be okay but no matter how many times I told her she wasn't having it.

"They're going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes, eventually but not quite yet."

"Why not Scott tell me why?"

"As I am not going to put my friends in danger for me as they will be the ones who get hurt. Okay?"

"Fine but considering one of them is your new lab partner it should be interesting."

"They won't do anything at school, well not in front of a large crowd."

"Why not?"

"And risk exposing what they are I think not so we just pretend everything is normal for everyone as if we are worried my pack will sense it okay so Derek has most likely told everyone that we are going out so let's play that but only if you want."

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to go out, so to school we go."

As we made our way to school hand in hand my whole pack stared at us but they looked quite happy that I had finally found someone other than Allison. And of course our first lesson would be science just to meet my new lab partner.

As I sat down I knew she wasn't a werewolf so what was she the kanima or the kitsune. But I had a feeling I wasn't going to find out so I tried to keep myself to myself but was rudely interrupted when our teacher slammed down a pile of books on his desk.

"Right class today you will be doing an experiment in your pairs to start off the unit."

"Great" I muttered probably a bit too loudly as she turned to me and smiled.

"So, Scott you know we won't do anything at school especially in front of your pack but answer me this why haven't you told them?"

"As, I won't let people get hurt for me."

"Very brave of you but we won't hurt them."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Listen to my heart beat." As I listened to her heartbeat she said it again and it didn't speed up or slow down so what was their plan, in the end we just did the stupid experiment and I just wanted this lesson to be over as this was the only class with one of them in today.

As the day continued I knew I would bump into the boy in the pack during cross country practice but because Isaac, Ethan and Stiles do it he wouldn't do anything. But that probably wouldn't stop them from trying.

As training came around we all get changed and headed out to see that coach had decided to have us work in pairs and he chose them so there was Danny and Ethan, Stiles and Isaac and well me and well you can probably guess. He had has running together to time trial us in pairs as we started to run it was going well until I realised that we were lost.

"Where are we?"

"Well if I told you, it would ruin the surprise." As he stood there I could see that he wants us to fight but I wasn't having any of it.

"I won't fight you."

"Why not?"

"As, I don't believe that fighting is the answer unlike some people."

"Well then it should be interesting then when everything plans out."

"I really don't get why you are after me and Alexis."

"But you do you just don't want to admit it."

"You think I asked for all of this well I didn't sign up for any of this."

"You did the night you were bitten by Peter."

"How do you know who bit me?"

"You think we would come here without doing our research?"

"Well a lot of people do."

As the silence became awkward he started to walk around me, eyeing me up and as he walked up behind me I went to grab his arms to throw him over me but when I grabbed one he cut the back of my neck and as my body began to tingle I knew he was the kanima as his paralytic toxin was causing my legs to buckle and I fell to the floor.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, carrying me away but all I could think was Alexis as I knew she wasn't safe but how could they get her.

Alexis' point of view:

I had told Scott that after practice I would meet him by our lockers but he was late and seeing as he had put his books in mine I thought it would be a good idea to get our books out and meet him by his bike. As I went to open my locker there was some sort of gunk on my hand which I had no idea what it is but as my legs buckled underneath me and I saw one of the people from the supernatural pack walk out of the classroom opposite and as he picked me up I had no idea what was going on.

As he carried me out of the school and placed me in the back of his car we drove to Derek's and as we walked into the loft Scott was there lying on the floor completely motionless. What was going on?

"Scott, what's happening?"

"Someone has put their kanima to use."

"How?"

"That gel is a paralytic toxin which has been used on us."

"How do you know that?"

"One of my friends was a kanima until Derek killed him and he came back as a werewolf."

"Good to know."

"Now you two, why do you think we have brought you here?" the alpha of the pack said.

"Well, we do live here so you just gave us an uncomfortable ride home." Scott said

"Enough of the smart mouth Scott."

"Well if not is this one of your persuasion techniques as if it is it isn't very good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, persuasion is usually meant to be nice, so I can see you are going for threats then."

"Finally, someone has spotted the obvious."

"So what are you going to do with us?" I said.

"Depends how well behaved you are?"

"Not very." Scott said

I could see Scott digging his claws into the side of his leg and as his toes began to wriggle in his shoes I could see he was pushing the toxin out of his body in order to regain his movement but that was going to take a while.


	6. Chapter 6

As I sat there pushing the toxin out of my body the rest of the pack stood there pacing up and down the loft and as we all stood there in silence, waiting for us to say something but all of a sudden one of them walked over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Now, Scott what is it going to take for you to let go."

"Urm well considering how many people I have gone up against and beaten a lot more than what you have done."

"Well that was lovely but seriously you and your girlfriend will join our pack."

"And what if we don't?"

"We will make your lives a living hell."

"How as this is quite uncomfortable as it is well it would be if I could feel anything."

"Yh I know but we will find a way such as a weakness you both have."

All of sudden I could feel the sensation in my legs but how was I going to play this as I needed to get Alexis out of here safely but they all had enhanced senses so I had to think of a plan and quickly. I never understood Stiles when he said it wasn't a nice feeling when you were paralysed but now I fully understand what he means.

"Scott there is no point in trying to escape as we know what you have been doing to push the toxin out of your body and to be honest we know threats don't work with you but Alexis on the other hand has quite a temper."

"What do they mean, Alexis what do they mean?"

She couldn't even look at me but what did they mean?

Alexis' point of view:

How did they know about my past issues before I was a werewolf I had slight anger issues which hospitalised my friend but that was in the past. Scott kept asking me but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

"Just drop it Scott."

"Why, how bad can it be?"

"Bad, I almost killed my friend before I became a werewolf."

"How?"

"She was having a joke and she took it too far and I threw a stone at her and it hit her in the head leaving her in a coma for 4 days before she healed which is also why I moved."

"So, what is your plan to find my weakness and get her angry?" Scott said.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be near as much fun. Now would it?"

"I still think it would." Scott said

"What have we told you about your smart mouth Scott?"

"That you have had enough of it, but I quite enjoy these meetings we have."

"Fine, you're the one asking for trouble."

I thought I would interject before things turned from bad to worse as that was the direction it was going.

"Can you please just let us go?"

"If you can get up and walk."

Scott could get up and walk but I had no sensation in my body as the toxin was still in there so as I lay there ideally buy I saw that Scott stayed with me even though he had the option to leave me, but he didn't he must really care about me.

"Why don't you leave Scott?" said the alpha of the supernatural pack.

"I am not going to leave her here defenceless especially since you've made it very clear that you are after us."

"Well we gave you your chance to leave so we are going to keep you here from now on."

"What about school?"

"No, you won't even leave for school."

"I am not failing high school; I have a job as well so if you are insistent on keeping us here you take us to school and take me to and pick me up from work."

"Fine."

"But I will not sit with them at school or anything they can keep an eye on me but nothing will change and don't count on us changing our mind anytime soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure; one of you just needs more persuading than the other."

He was looking at Scott, why does he think I am almost that I will join him but what must Scott think? I will never join them. Will I? I had no idea why I was questioning my own thoughts as I knew what I wanted and that was to be happy and I was with Scott.

Scott's point of view:

After all of this we were back at square one being hunted down or how they call it recruited for a new pack which my pack were none the wiser to but it was should we tell them as they couldn't protect themselves especially since we don't know the extent of the kitsune's powers.

As school came around they didn't give us a lift but once we were at school they never broke eye contact with us and we knew if there was one wrong move then it would be back to our paralysed state from the day before which I didn't really fancy.

Something was wrong with my pack though maybe they could sense the presence of the others but I had to find out what was wrong with them.

"Aiden, Ethan what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell us there was some one here?"

"As it's my problem and I don't want you all to get hurt."

"But we could help."

"No not at the moment as we don't know the full extent of their powers."

"So what are we dealing with then?"

"Look to protect you I won't tell you not until we know what you're dealing with. Trust me okay I know what I'm doing."

"We do trust you but if you need help you need to tell us."

"I will."

As they wondered off to their next class I could see that they weren't done giving up on what was going on but they couldn't get to Alexis as she was desperate to tell them and she was definitely going to be easier to break then I was so I need to find her and quickly.

As I went to find Alexis I could sense they were behind me so as I carried on walking I found an empty classroom and went in to be shortly joined by my new least favourite people who I weirdly still didn't know their names.

"Look if we are going to talk like this I would like to know your names."

"Fine I'm Hannah and this is Jamie."

"Now what do you want?"

"What did you tell the twins?"

"Nothing I said it was my problem and I didn't want them to get hurt for me."

"Good but if only your girlfriend was being as obedient."

"Why, what has she done?"

"Well if I were you I would get there before the twins find out to much."

I quickly fled the classroom but I had a feeling I was too late as I turned the corner I could see Alexis talking to the twins but just to see what she was saying.

"It is a pack that wants me and Scott and it has a kanima and a kitsune at this school and two alpha werewolves and we are trying to stop them from hurting us."

"Why wouldn't Scott tell us?"

"To protect you."

"Fine."

"Just remember he can't find out I told you."

As they saw me turn the corner the twins left and Alexis looked at me with a guilty look on her face.

"I know you told them."

"They needed to know Scott."

"No they didn't as now they are going to get hurt because you didn't think."

"Look as I said they needed to know Scott, you can't protect everyone."

"I can try though. Just forget it okay I need to fix this before you get everyone into trouble."

Alexis' point of view:

He was fuming and I could see in his eyes that he was one comment away from losing it completely. And as he looked at me his eyes kept flashing red and as he looked at me with those eyes although he calmed down and went back to normal he was still frustrated with what I had done but all I had done was tell the twins what we were dealing with. How was I in the wrong? All I was doing was trying to protect my friends from the foreboding trouble that loomed in the near future as they were a threat to all of us not only me and Scott. He just stormed off but it was a good thing that he did as I could sense the anger radiating off him.

He avoided me for the whole day and as school quickly came to a close I went to my locker to retrieve my books and quickly headed to my car as I was about to open my car door when I saw a face from my past.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you seeing as you almost killed me, I thought I needed an explanation."

"You just took a joke too far."

"I don't care you tried to kill me and as your punishment you will join that pack as your fear them and you deserve to be scared."

"Stay away from me."

"Not until you feel scared like I did."

At this point I felt so angry I just wanted to rip her head off in broad daylight as I turned around so I didn't have to look at her she had gone and had been replaced with the one in the pack who calls himself Jamie.

"What's wrong you look angry?"

"Someone from my past has found me."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Rip her apart."

As we left I could see Scott running out of the school after me.

"Alexis wait!"

"Why, what do you want?"

"To apologise I was wrong they deserved to know."

"I'm sorry to I should of told you I was going to tell them."

"Just calm down and come with me."

I started to feel calm and as I walked away from Jamie I could see he was starting to become angry.

"We will get what we want. Whether you like it or not."

As he left Scott turned to me with a questioning look on his face.

"Why were you so angry?"

"A face from my past has found me."

"No you were talking to Jamie the whole time from when you reached your car."

"No it was my friend I almost killed."

"No it was Jamie, I saw it all."

And then I realised what a kitsune does. We had underestimated his power and now it was biting us in the bum because we hadn't expected anything that bad as what he was able to do.

"I know what a kitsune does it makes you see what it wants you to see, they want to get me angry so I will create havoc and want revenge so they brought something from my past and he shape shifted into it in my mind. So anything weird that now happens especially from our past is the kitsune so we need to watch out."

As I walked quickly up to Scott I grabbed his hand and hugged him before planting a kiss on his lips as he now knew that we had to stick together. As there was a spark as we kissed all of a sudden I felt stronger and more confident in my abilities and I knew for a fact that Scott felt the same. This was the link that Deaton had told us about as to be honest we thought it was just to help me get through this but together it makes us stronger, better in every possible aspect of being a werewolf which is why they were after us as we were special and they were now after us in full force.

"They're after us Scott."

"I know and I have no idea what we are going to do."

"Well at this moment in time it looks like we only have one option."

"Which is what Alexis?"

"To join them."


	7. Chapter 7

"No Alexis we cannot join them."

"There isn't any other option."

"Yes there is."

"What, tell me Scott as they keep terrorizing us and I can't deal with it."

"You can, we can deal with it together."

"No we can't Scott, don't you get that?"

"Yes I do Alexis; you just need to be more positive how do you think I have survived this long?"

"Well you only just survive to be honest based on what I've heard you basically gave up with Deucalion."

"Well if you want you can join them but I am not going to give up that easily and I really don't think you should either they got you angry once and now we know what their game is we can stop them."

"Don't you get it yet, we can't stop them even if we know what they're doing Scott they won't stop and if they carry on it will only get worse."

"Then trust me and trust what I'm doing."

"Why?"

"Because I think no I know I'm in love with you Alexis."

"But have you ever heard the saying if you love something let it go."

"Yes but you aren't going with them, I won't let you."

"Well get use to it Scott you can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try."

"So what you're just going to leave and join them?"

"Probably, I don't know we will just see how it all turns out."

As she got up and left I didn't know where she was going whether she was going home or with them but I just decided to give her some space so I headed back to mine as I really needed to talk to Derek. As I made my way down the street I was just thinking about what was running through her mind and how they could make her that angry.

Walking through the door I could see that everyone was shocked to see me especially Derek.

"Where is Alexis Scott?" Derek said.

"I don't know something is off with her."

"She's gone with them hasn't she?"

"Maybe, I don't know, Derek I need to talk to you. Privately."

The others took that as their cue to leave and all vacated the house leaving just me and Derek alone.

"So what do you want?"

"Your advice."

"On what?"

"On what I should do."

"About what Scott please stop being so vague?"

"This whole situation."

"What do you want?"

"For them to go away and everything to go back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be normal here Scott."

"So what should I do?"

"Follow your heart."

"Well that tells me to stop her from doing something that she will regret."

"But they know her weakness."

"Yes they may do but I am her anchor and I know how to bring her back."

"How, Scott as you've already tried that."

"I don't know but I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"But sometimes it may be a good idea to sit back and see how it plays out."

"Derek, what don't you get?"

"I get it all Scott but you just need to take a step back and look at the bigger picture."

"I have been Derek."

"Not clearly though, they probably want you to go after her to reason with you."

"Why they want both of us?"

"They will target you first as they have done their research as you are very adamant when it comes to joining a pack making you harder to break."

"Well I have told them, that I want nothing to do with them and now we know what a kitsune does making it easier for us to deal with."

"No it isn't this is their tactic make it feel like you're winning before causing you to lose."

At this point in time I was fuming and Derek knew it but I wasn't seeing the clear picture by letting Alexis go with them the only way to get her back was to either persuade her or reason with them so I was going to try and persuade her as I was not willing to have to reason with them.

Shortly after this whole debate with Derek the others made their way back as I could sense Isaac, Ethan and Aiden walking through the door, however something was different about the twins, they had a different vibe.

"Ethan, Aiden what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Aiden answered.

"Something seems different about you, you have a different vibe?"

"Vibe?" they asked in unison

"Something just seems off with you two as when I sensed you all coming back your vibe was like Isaac's."

"We were hoping you wouldn't find out."

"Find out what?"

As both of them flashed their eyes Ethan's were yellow and Aiden's were blue they were no longer alphas.

"When did this happen?"

"Shortly after we joined your pack."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"As you had so much to deal with we didn't think you'd be interested."

"Of course I would you are in my pack so you are my responsibility okay, so if any of you have any issues please tell me now."

Seeing as no one had anything to say I left to go and see if she was at Derek's loft, by the time I had got there it was about 6 and she was sitting there all alone.

"Where are they Alexis?"

"Why they're not my pack so how should I know?"

"So you're not going to join them?"

"No, I was just angry at what had happened and I took it out on you."

"Please come back to mine and we can talk."

"Fine and what you said to me Scott I feel the same way, I love you to."

As she said that it was as if she had well I can't really put it into words but it felt amazing and I was over the moon that she felt the same way that I did. We walked back to mine which all of a sudden was an empty house.

"I thought everyone was here?"

"No I think Derek cleared everyone out hoping that we could get you back here."

"Good to know."

"I really don't understand what happened Alexis."

"I don't want to talk about it Scott."

"That's fine but we now need to stick together more than ever."

"I understand that but it won't be as easy as we first thought."

"Why?"

"They know my weakness Scott."

"But they don't know mine making their job harder."

"Yeah to get you not me."

"Well let's look at it as if I am harder to break they will go after me first as they will target the hardest person first."

"If you're sure."

"I am trust me."

"I do."

Surprisingly I actually think I was right as for the next few days they left us alone completely I knew that they were just plotting but it also gave us some breathing room to do something well normal for once.

As these days passed although I was relieved it also made me more anxious for what they are plotting as although I don't have a weakness other than my mother he has already said that threats won't work on me as they haven't in the past and any threat that people have tried I found a way around them so what were they going to use against me.

The days without trouble would soon be over and it would be back to high alert but now we didn't know what they were planning as they knew they had to come up with something new to find a weakness within me.

As we entered school the next day it seemed different, something was off with not only the teachers but with all the pupils. All of a sudden I heard a scream coming from the locker room and I automatically knew someone was hurt. As I ran down to the locker room I could smell blood but whose was it?

As I opened the door I could see a body sprawled across the floor in a puddle of blood, before anyone could react coach ran in.

"Everyone move back it's probably just some homeless kid trying to break in."

As I saw the body I saw the jersey it was Greenburg.

"Coach its Greenburg."

"Oh that's fine I didn't like him anyway."

"He's dead though."

"Oh crap, sorry please everyone move back and let the cops do their job."

As we all stood back I could see a claw in his back, a werewolf claw. The pack they killed him.

"Who did this Scott?"

"Who do you think?"

"They did this?"

"Yes!" I growled and to be honest I didn't care that anyone was actually looking, but thankfully they were still interested in Greenburg's dead body.

"Why would they?"

"As they know what I am like when innocent people die."

"Which is?"

"I like to get them angry back as I don't like to see innocent people get hurt but this time I was going to let it slip."

"Why?"

"As I won't give in, I won't break just to benefit them just to join their stupid pack."

At this point in time I was fuming and as I walked up to my locker in the changing rooms, I walked up to it and punched it so hard it fell off the hinges but it let out my anger so I thought the best way to get my anger out was to do some training with my pack as I knew they would heal and I didn't have to therefore join a pack out of anger.

"Instead we are going to train."

"Train?"

"Well train the pack."

"Oh you mean they try to get past us and we beat the living crap out of them."

"Exactly as at least they will heal so we won't actually hurt them but they will probably be a bit more adamant."

And they were at first but Derek talked them into it basically saying that if they didn't I would have to leave causing them to give in as we headed to the forest everyone wolfed out except me and Alexis as we were still stronger in our human form and in pairs they came at us: Ethan and Aiden; Derek and Peter; Isaac and Cora. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get past us.

As Ethan went to get past I grabbed him round the neck and through him into his brother so hard they rebounded into a tree. And as Isaac and Cora tried they had even less luck as they didn't even get within three foot before we lunged at them and pinned them to the ground before growling in their faces causing them to shuffle back in fear.

The most interesting fight was with Derek and Peter as they were the best trained out of everyone and at first although I hate to admit it we struggled at first. As Derek went for me and Peter went for Alexis they both knew they needed to be 10 moves ahead as we could sense on how they were holding themselves what they were going to do as Derek punched me in the stomach, Peter clawed Alexis in the leg before picking us up and throwing us at one another as we landed on all fours you could see on their faces that they were now in trouble as we lunged at them I caught Derek's legs causing him to buckle and fall to the floor and as I pinned him down Alexis took this as her opportunity to get Peter as she stuck her claws into his leg he let out a cry and stumbled before he was close enough for me to pull him down next to Derek.

Although it let out some anger it was only a matter of time before they tried something else, thankfully very little blood was spilt as there was only the odd scratch but at least werewolves can't suffer from headaches as all of them would be as they hit their heads quite a few times and as the others healed there was that look of panic on Alexis' face which worried me as I looked at her she just pointed into the distance where I saw Jamie but who did she see?

"What do you see Alexis?"

"My dad." She said whilst trying to fight back the tears.

They were going to target her first as she was mentally weaker than me by using the one thing that means everything to her. FAMILY.


	8. Chapter 8

She just stood there not saying anything whether it was out of fear or shock I still don't know but nevertheless I needed to snap her out of it as although it was Jamie she was seeing her dead dad. Me on the other hand was in shock at how many dirty tactics they were planning to play before they eventually got bored as they could see that neither of were interested.

"Alexis what is he saying?"

"That he wants me to go with him."

"You can't do that."

"Why Scott it's my dad?"

"Your dad is dead, remember?"

"He isn't dead Scott."

"Yes he is Alexis."

"No he's there."

"No that's Jamie."

"Scott you're not listening to me it's my dad and he wants me to go with him."

"I am listening Alexis but you are seeing things that aren't real."

"I know what I'm seeing Scott I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying that they're in your head."

"I have to go with him Scott."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do just let me go and see my dad."

As she started to walk towards her dead dad well Jamie I automatically grabbed her arm to restrain her and pull her back and as I was stronger than her she didn't bother struggling at first but when she could see that I wasn't going to let go she let out her claws and tried to swipe at me as I ducked out of the way I could see I needed a little back up. As I was looking at the others for some help they were all on the floor not moving, they were paralysed. The kanima was here.

There were only so many places they could hide as we chose a nice open area in the middle of the woods so where was he? The trees were empty and the ground had no foot prints or well webbed feet marks. As a pile of leaves in the outskirts of the area was blown all over the place I darted my head round to see if they were there.

As I scoured round looking for it knowing how quickly it moved I was still trying to hold down Alexis but as a sharp pain cut across the back of my neck I knew that the kanima had cut me and as I fell to the floor I lost the grip I had on Alexis' arm and as she ran towards her dad I felt Hannah kneel down beside me smirking.

"Just let her go Scott."

"No you won't win as don't you need both of us for your sinister plan?"

"Yes but it is only a matter of time before you join us."

"You have nothing on me though, no idea what my weakness is so good luck and I will get her back trust me."

"Oh you are so naive Scott."

"Really I prefer optimistic as I know her better than you do."

"Believe me you don't as you've known her all of two minutes and we've done our research Scott so we have the leverage."

"I will get her back."

"Not without reasoning as either way we will get what we want Scott."

If I wanted her back I had to be clever about it and this when my pack would come in handy as I knew Ethan and Aiden were in all of her classes and they could get to her as if I tried they would force me to join them and kill even more people so I would use my pack to get to her, to make her think that something was wrong that she was needed with me and not with them because I love her.

As the weekend passed and school came around I decided the best thing to do was to well bunk as if they saw me at school they would know I was up to something so I left it to the brains of the pack Stiles. Instead I was left with Derek and his psychotic uncle who I still didn't trust as he was up to something I could feel it.

"Why aren't you at school Scott?"

"Staying out of their way."

"Well they have Alexis."

"I know."

"So why aren't you doing anything?"

"Well if I try something myself they would reason with me so I decided to let the others have a go first and I will be last resort."

"You're going to get the twins, Isaac and Stiles to bring her back nice one."

"Enough of the sarcasm Derek I know what I'm doing."

"No I trust you just not Stiles."

"I can see that."

Peter on the other hand just sat there and giggled at the thought I am leaving Alexis' welfare in Stiles' hands. I understand why he was as when it comes to plans Stiles' didn't always work but this was my plan and they all just had to carry it out.

"What's so funny Peter?"

"Well just the fact that Stiles a bumbling idiot is in charge of the plan."

"Actually it's my plan and all they have to do is carry it out."

"But they will screw it up Scott you know that so why don't you go?"

"No, Peter my plans often work don't they?"

"He has got a point Peter." Derek butted in.

"There is always a first though."

"Well remain optimistic Peter." I said

"Yes, well Scott you live in black and white whilst me and Derek live in shades of grey so if you want to be the hero all the time good for you but you can't save everyone."

"I can try though Peter."

"Well that is very naive of you then Scott."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You aren't Scott it's just that acting the saviour without all the information but I do have faith in your plans though Scott so Alexis should be back anytime soon."

"Thank you Derek, Peter you just need to well have more hope."

Peter just laughed at the thought but deep in his eyes you could see the consideration of having more faith in well me, my plans and himself as he was capable of more than he thought but I didn't want him to know that as there was something in his eyes that seemed like he was up to something.

Alexis' point of view:

It was weird that I couldn't find Scott anywhere. Why wasn't he here as I thought he would be trying to get me back as I knew it was Jamie after it all but they had found a way to get into my head and I needed to get out of here and find him.

As I walked down the corridor I already knew that Jamie and Hannah weren't at school as they were doing some research in order to get to Scott so it was just me and although Scott wasn't here I felt safe as I knew the rest of the pack was there for protection.

Turning round the corner someone grabbed my arm, I was ready to fight back but I realised I couldn't get my claws out in school especially with everything going on and as I turned to see who it was and it was Ethan. I didn't really talk to Ethan that much as he spent a lot of his time with Danny but out of the twins he was the least arrogant as Aiden was a bit no very self conceited. Ethan on the other hand although he probably wouldn't admit he did like to help people which is why he was probably the first person to carry out Scott's plan.

"You need to come back."

"I know."

"As Scott seriously, wait what do you mean you know?"

"I know they got into my head and that Scott was right that it was Jamie all along and I need to get out and back to Scott as the pack is doing some research on Scott to find a weakness."

"Well he is at home and to be honest if I didn't get you back then Aiden would try and then Isaac and then Stiles."

"Stiles what could he do?"

"Why do you think he was last resort?"

"Probably a wise choice."

"Scott is expecting you back at his though so I would get there quickly and without being noticed."

"Well I better get going then if he's expecting me."

"Good and be quick as something tells me that trouble is not too far away."

I quickly left the school and headed towards Scott's hoping that no one would see me especially Hannah and Jamie as if they did I would be in a lot of trouble. As I stood in front of Scott's door I couldn't go in no matter how much I wanted to go in.

Scott's point of view:

She was outside, but what was she waiting for? As I opened the door and stood out on the porch she ran up to me with open arms and gave me a hug and then planted her lips on to mine and I was so happy and thankful that she was back but hopefully she was here to stay.

As she pulled away she smiled and grabbed hold of my hand a dragged me inside but before I let her kiss me again I needed some answers. No matter how much I wanted to carry on kissing her I couldn't. Although she was different to Allison I needed different especially with everything going on I see different as good.

"So you're back?"

"Yes."

"For good?"

"It looks that way as you were right they got into my head as I know my dad is dead but it was just seeing him that I wanted to believe it but we need to get out of here as they are researching on what your weakness is."

"I think they show you what you want to see."

"I was thinking of my dad so that's why I saw him."

"Well all you have to do is have a clear mind all the time as that way they have nothing to get at."

"But that doesn't stop them from finding your weakness so we need to leave now."

"It doesn't matter as if we run they will found us so we stay and take everything they throw at us and to be honest I don't have a weakness that would be leverage to them."

"But what if staying gets us killed."

"Then we die for something meaningful and fight while trying."

"If that's what you want?"

"It is as there is no point running away from trouble."

"Why though as I don't want to die."

"Neither do I but I don't want to join them either."

"But they want us to join them so what do we do?"

"Go to school, do homework, go out with our friends and be in love with each other so just act normal."

"Normal?"

"Yes that's what I normally do pretend nothing is wrong."

"Right but I don't think they will allow that to happen."

"Why is that?"

"They're standing right outside."


	9. Chapter 9

"They're what!"

"Outside Scott, they're outside your house."

"Oh this is not going to end well is it?"

"Probably not."

As we stood there and watched them they didn't move or come towards the house, they just stood there like they were waiting for us to make the first move. Should I step out and confront them or should we just hide. Being the alpha male made me think that I really should go out and confront them but the wimp inside me was screaming to hide and stay as far out of the way as possible. However to be honest still wouldn't help as the two werewolves could sense our heartbeats from a mile away.

Alexis on the other hand was all for hiding and staying out of their way as she was scared no terrified of them and I had to be no needed to be strong for her as her anchor, her friend and her boyfriend. As I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me I kissed her softly and whispered something in her ear which made her smile.

"What are we going to do Scott?"

"I want to talk to them, see what they want."

"I don't think that's a good idea they've already paralysed you twice."

"So, I still need to find out what they want."

"You can't go out there."

"They won't hurt me."

"Why they've already killed someone."

"Yes but something tells me that they have more of a sinister plan which involves both of us alive."

"Fine but any sign of trouble and I am coming out after you."

"Alright but it should be okay."

As I slowly approached the front door, I opened and stepped onto my front garden without taking a fighting stance as I was there to well question them without it resorting to violence.

"What do you want?"

"You know what we want Scott."

"Well part of what you want but not what you want us for."

"Well this time we haven't come for you we have come for Alexis as she disappeared from our well supervision earlier and we gather you know where she is."

"Yes, she is where she should be."

"Where is that?"

"With me."

"Well actually she left with us so that makes her ours."

"No that was the temporary arrangement."

"Well then Scott I see we have come to a dilemma."

"I don't think we have."

"But we know what you did today."

"I stayed at home ask Derek or Peter."

"Really so how did she get back."

"She followed her heart."

"Oh you mean followed the persuasion of Ethan."

"Well you could say that but as I wasn't at school I can't be blamed."

"But we do want her back Scott so hand her over."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She is in my pack and my responsibility so she needs to be under my care and supervision."

"Alright then we will just leave you be."

Without a goodbye they just walked away but they had an alterior motive as usually villains in this town resort to violence but they just had a conversation and left and I believe that this was going to be the way until they found out my weakness.

Alexis walked out of my house and grabbed hold of my hand and as we stood there and stared into Beacon hills we were now petrified of what was going to happen to us. They knew where I lived they had got into Alexis' head on more than one occasion and they are now trying to find out how to get to me without threatening me.

As we went back into the house Derek, Peter and all the others were sitting in the lounge with a terrified look on their face especially Isaac. No one said anything or even did anything apart from look at us. Well not everyone to be honest Peter couldn't care less about anyone apart from himself.

By the look on Isaac's face it could only mean two things he has seen the ghost of his dead dad or someone was seriously hurt as compassion was what kept him human. Unlike me although I didn't like or want people to get hurt if they did I either got angry or got over it, what kept me human was my best friend. Stiles.

"What's going on?"

"You may want to go to the hospital." Isaac said.

"Why, do I need to go to the hospital?"

"Someone got hurt."

"Who?"

"Allison."

"Wait, what?"

"She crashed her car on the way home."

"How but is she okay?"

"Yeah just a bumped head but she's asking for you."

"Me why not you Isaac?"

"She won't tell me as she wants to see you alone."

As I took this new I just left the house and ran to the hospital to be greeted by my mum who took me straight to Allison's room. She had her arm in a cast and a few stitches in her head but she looked as white as a ghost. I approached her and she looked at me with a very vacant look on her face but at a second glance it wasn't a vacant look but a look of fear.

"Allison what's wrong."

"My car I crashed it as I didn't want to hit the person who was standing in the middle of the road."

"Who was in the middle of the road?"

"At first I didn't know but as I crashed I saw their face."

Someone had done this on purpose and wanted this to happen they had wanted her to get hurt, they had wanted to get her in an accident and try and kill her. Who would of done this she was playing no part in what is going on in this town as I hadn't even told her that there was another pack out to get me to protect her.

"Who's face?"

"It was Peter."

"How he was at mine just now."

"Yes but where was he about an hour ago?"

"I don't know."

With the look on her face I must have had my eyes flashing red but I was fuming at the fact that someone in my pack tried to kill or get rid of someone I loved. Maybe she was just seeing things; Peter couldn't be up to something. Why was I making excuses for him as I don't trust him as far as I can throw because he was still the psychotic werewolf who had tried to kill people and make me become a killer.

"Don't do anything stupid Scott."

"Why not look what he's done to you."

"And I'll get over it and so should you."

"What if you died?"

"What if Scott and I didn't so get over it."

"Fine but can I at least confront him?"

"You're going to no matter what I say."

"Yeah I will."

"Oh when you get back to yours could you ask Isaac to come up I really want to talk to him."

"Sure get well soon."

I was going to get to the bottom of this as whatever Peter was playing at it would come to a very abrupt stop. When I got back to the house the twins had gone out for a jog, Peter was god knows where and Isaac had gone to the hospital to see Allison. And that left Derek and Alexis.

"So how is Allison and what actually happened?"

"Urm ask Peter."

"Wait what?" Derek asked.

"He was standing in the middle of the road where she crashed her car but thankfully she's okay."

"So what are you going to do to Peter?"

"Just talk to him."

"Well he went out and he didn't say where."

"Derek will you drive us to your loft please as I left some clothes there?"

"Sure Scott."

As we reached the building we took the stairs and as we reached the floor all three of us could hear voices coming from Derek's loft. Two of them from the pack but who was the third although I think we all recognised the voice the tone was slightly different but for now we were going to listen in to the conversation.

"If you know his weakness you will tell us."

"Just don't threaten him as he will always find a way around it. He did even with Deucalion okay."

"Well he must have one weakness."

"He believes that there is good in everyone and for him killing is not an option."

"And that tells us nothing."

"Just don't betray his trust like I did as he doesn't trust me now."

"Well that still doesn't give us a weakness."

"I tried with Allison so I think you should try with one person."

"Who may that be?"

"Stiles."

"The bumbling idiot?"

"The one who keeps Scott in touch with his human side."

"Get rid of Stiles"

"Get the ruthless killer Scott that you want."

"Who says that we want Scott to kill people?"

"Well what else would you want him for?"

"Well that's for us to know and for you to find out."

I couldn't just stand out there and do nothing whoever was in there he was a dead man. Although both Derek and Alexis tried to hold me back I was too strong for both of them and was able to break free from their grip round my arms.

"Scott wait!" Alexis screamed

As I ignored that I burst into Derek's loft to the whole of the supernatural pack was there and in the shadows he was standing there. He didn't say anything except stand there and as the supernatural pack stood there smiling I could see in the reflection of Derek's windows I was wolfed out: red eyes, claws and fangs.

"I see you heard the whole conversation Scott."

"Yes, I did and whoever was telling you those things is just asking for trouble."

"Well you didn't trust this person anyway."

As the figure walked out to the centre of the room, Alexis and Derek had reached the door way to see me wolfed out and him in the centre of the room. But they also saw who was in the middle of the room and looked even less surprised than I did. Derek was angry like me but restrained himself as he could see that this was fight and not his. Alexis on the other hand didn't know what to do, instinctively she wanted to run by my side and join me but the other part of her the human side of her was telling her that she needed to let me handle this.

"You!" I growled.

"Me!" he snarled.

"You!"

"Just say my name Scott; I am at least worthy of that."

"You aren't even worthy of my attention."

"Just say my damn name Scott."

"Peter."

"You knew I would do this sooner or later."

"Well you were the psychotic werewolf."

As he laughed at the snide remark you could see that he purely didn't care and as he turned around to leave I couldn't help myself as he was the last person who deserved to live through this whole thing especially after everything he has done.

"And one more thing Peter."

"What might that be Scott?"

Although he didn't show it you could tell by the way his heart rate skipped and he took a couple of steps back that he was frightened of me which I found quite funny as to be honest other than Isaac and Alexis I was the least threatening werewolf in this town. As to be honest Derek still scared me sometimes especially when he does his lurking in the shadows.

"You're dead Peter."

"Bring it on my little Scott."


	10. Chapter 10

He had no idea what was going to hit him as I had kept it from everyone how strong I now was as I only found out this the other day when the twins had wanted to do some training they had merged and I was able to take them down when they were together so he had no chance.

As Peter launched himself at me all guns blazing with his claws out he went to swing at me, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head dislocating his shoulder in the process. As he let out a scream he landed on the floor with a crack coming from his back. Popping his shoulder back into place he attempted to get back up just for me to kick him in the stomach causing him to fall forward onto the floor and land on his stomach.

He tried to stand up but every time he tried I just knocked him back down each time I did it they became harder and harder until eventually he just looked like he had given up but I knew peter he hadn't given up he was just waiting for me to lose focus. I turned around to walk away and I could hear him get off the floor and run towards me but instead of him hitting me I hit him back down onto the floor.

I grabbed him round the neck lifting him off the floor and walking over to the nearest wall and smashing his head against the wall. I didn't do it hard enough to knock it out but hard enough to cause a cut so his head was bleeding.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because you don't have it in you to do it."

Deep down I knew he was right but if I didn't do it then he would continue to be the bane of my life, however there was a question playing on my mind if I do it have they won or would they leave Stiles alone? The subconscious part of my mind was telling me to do it but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Go on just kill me then Scott, show us you're the alpha male and not the weak little boy I bit 3 years ago."

"I am the alpha male but I don't have to kill you to prove that."

"Really as I'm pretty sure if you kill me nobody will cross you."

"You are the only person who would cross me."

"Kill me then."

"You want me to."

Before he could answer Derek walked out from the doorway claws out and slashed Peter's throat enough for him to struggle breathing but not enough to kill him and as peter was struggling to breathe I dug my claws into his side until it penetrated his heart and felt his power being absorbed by my body. But what had possessed Derek to do that?

"Derek why did you do that?"

"Because you're not a killer Scott."

"But you didn't kill him I did."

"You are the type of person if someone is dying you will kill them quickly with as little pain as possible and ever since you killed Deucalion you could see that it changed you whether that be for the good or bad we are yet to find."

"So you mean I just put him out of his mystery."

"No you killed him because he deserved it and if you didn't kill him he would of killed you."

Derek although was a man of few words when it came down to it he always knew the right thing to say and although he thinks I have changed, I know have changed as I now don't think that killing should be the last option if it was necessary now I would do it and Peter was a necessary death.

Out of nowhere came the voice of the pack leader.

"Thank you for the show Scott you've really grown since you were bitten now I see Alexis has come with you so it's time for you to reason with us."

"No thank you I just want to go home and sleep."

"Well I have given you time Scott so you will stay here whether you like it or not."

"So you want to reason with me then?"

"One of you will come with us tonight and whether that be you or Alexis that is up to you."

"How about neither of us."

"That isn't how reasoning works Scott so stop being difficult and make your decision."

"I have neither of us are going with you so stop trying to make us as our minds won't change."

"I have been patient with you so far Scott and I will continue to be but you are getting on our last nerves."

"Well this is my town and my pack so I speak on behalf of me and Alexis when I say that we will not be coming with you. Not tonight not ever!"

"If you say so Scott but as we keep saying we will get what you want."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't underestimate us Scott."

"Oh I haven't but you have underestimated me and the power of love."

"The power of love can be broken though Scott but we haven't underestimated you Scott, especially now we know your weakness."

As they left the building I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up through fear as they were going to go after him but they had promised me they wouldn't threaten me as by going after Stiles that was a threat so maybe, most likely he was going to be safe well for now.

Alexis rushed up to me and pulled me straight into a hug Peter was now dead and could no longer ruin everything around him but they were still roaming round the town like they ruled it but I knew we could beat them but how.

Before I could even get out of the loft Derek had gone to Stiles' house in order to keep him safe Stiles would probably object to being watched by the self proclaimed sour wolf. And I could especially tell he wasn't happy with the phone call I received quite shortly after Derek arrived.

"Scott don't even bother talking, why Derek? Seriously all he ever does is threaten to rip my throat out with my teeth or hurt me in some way I am not having this Scott. Wait what is this even about?"

"Well Peter told the supernatural pack you are my weakness so Derek is going to watch you when you aren't at school."

"Weakness how?"

"You keep me in touch with my human side."

"So they want to make you into a killer?"

"We don't actually know what they want from us so this is to make sure that you don't get killed."

"Fine but does it have to be Derek."

"Yes it does and don't do anything stupid."

"Me I won't do anything stupid."

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Night Scott."

Even before he put down the phone he had started yelling at Derek, although Derek would ever admit he did have a bit of a soft spot for Stiles in a weird way as no matter how many times he threatened him or Stiles made a sarcastic comment Derek did care about him.

Although Derek watching Stiles was for the best it still didn't stop him complaining every day at school about him mostly about the wet dog smell every time he showered and the mess he kept leaving around the house especially in the kitchen.

For a whole week we hadn't heard from or even seen the pack for a matter of fact as neither Hannah or Jamie were at school for the week on the other hand since Peter had died I had been more angry with everyone even with Alexis but it was just that deep down although it was the right thing to do I was angry with myself for doing it.

One day after school Derek wanted to do some training with me as he wanted to help me cope with my new strength so Alexis went to watch Stiles. As we walked into the forest it was nice to be out in the open instead of cooped up in a classroom or at work.

"So how are we going to do this Derek?"

"Well you can either beat the crap out of me or you can do some soul searching."

"Soul searching?"

"Focus on what makes you happy, as at the minute you are just focusing on anger."

"I don't know what to do I can't believed I killed him."

"He was going to get Stiles killed though your best friend Scott."

"But did he really need to die?"

"Yes, see that's your problem you always want to see the best in people."

"Well because everyone has good in them."

"Well not Peter."

"You're probably right but Derek between you and me you know you said you think i've changed I know I have."

"How is that?"

"If I have to I would now kill if it is necessary."

"That's why you went through with killing Peter; I really thought you were going to hesitate."

"But that still doesn't mean that I agree with killing I hope you know that but if it has to be done I will do it especially if it saves people I care about."

"On a lighter note Scott what makes you happy?"

"Family, friends and Alexis."

"Well you keep telling her to keep her mind clear so clear your own out and focus on that as if you don't they will win."

"But we don't know what they want."

"That is the thing before we do anything we need to find out what they want."

"The only way you can do that though..."

"I know is from the inside."

"Well you might want to think of a different option Scott, but for now we should head back to Stiles' house."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alexis hasn't killed him by now."

"Yeah so we better head back."

"Do you mind if I get something from mine first and I will meet you at his house in a bit."

Alexis' point of view:

God he was annoying, so annoying how did he even function he was just a weirdo but in some ways he was a loveable idiot when he wasn't talking. I wasn't best pleased that I was on babysitting duty but someone had to do it.

"Stiles get down here please, I am meant to be watching you and I can't do that when you're in your room."

Seeing as I got no reply I just thought he was doing his usual research but all of a sudden there was a giant bang coming from his room.

"Stiles are you okay?"

Again there was no reply so as I went up the stairs I hesitated before bursting into his room and as I listened in there was three heart beats so who was in there with Stiles most likely it was Derek and Scott.

As I bent down to open the door I had to stop myself as there was something on his door handle, the same something that was on my locker before. What was I going to do? I kicked the door in order for me to avoid the toxin and all I saw was Stiles' room empty with a note on his floor.

Derek's point of view:

I ran into Stiles house to see a nervous Alexis pacing up and down the living room. But I couldn't sense Stiles' heartbeat anywhere in the house.

"What's happened Alexis?"

She didn't reply and as I walked up to her and pinned against the wall she looked at me not frightened but upset.

"Alexis what happened?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Taken."

"Crap they're going to try and reason with Scott."

"I know they left a note."

"What did it say?"

As she brought the note out of her pocket she started to shake from fear at what the note had said.

"We need to call Scott. Now."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Scott the first time it went to voicemail and then again and again. The final time it went through.

"Derek this better be important."

"It is trust me."

"So what is it?"

"He's gone."

"Who?"

"Stiles."


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles' point of view:

I was sitting in a room, an empty room tied up in chains. There were no windows apart from the one in the door, no lights there was nothing apart from a door which was never opened. I had been here for all of 5 days and no one had tried to come and find me. At any point I was expecting Scott to come crashing through those doors to save me but he hasn't.

As the door opened the leader of the pack walked with a newspaper the headline saying "Stilinski boy taken or escaped Beacon Hills forever." Why had they got me as all that is going to happen is that they will end up on a silver platter.

"He will find me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well there is something about a werewolf where they can smell me out."

"He won't find you."

"Scott knows my sent it's pungent more of an odour actually."

"Stop going on about him, the only way for him to get you back is for him to join us."

"I see I'm the bait to lure him to you."

"Well we did leave a note for him but his girlfriend picked it up so it just depends on who she told Scott or Derek."

"Now if you don't mind it's time I see Jamie and Hannah off to school."

How could they be acting like nothing was happening? I had been taken and no one not even my best friend had even tried to come and save me. So the only thing that I thought t do was to have a nap. Now I know what you're all thinking how can you nap in times of crisis and the answer to that is quite easily.

About three hours later I was woken up to what sounded like someone being thrown up against the door that was keeping me in. The chains I was in allowed me to be able to get up and walk around and up to the door. At the top of the door there was a window which I walked up to the door and to my surprise it wasn't Scott but Derek.

Derek' point of view:

5 days earlier:

"We need to tell him Derek."

"No as if we tell him what the note says he will hand himself over."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to find him."

"Well Scott will be here in a minute."

"We will plan with Scott and while he is at school we will go and find Stiles but we must leave it a few days first."

"So we tell Scott nothing about the note."

"Exactly."

"Fine."

"I just can't believe what the note says."

"Well they were going to threaten him sooner or later."

"Yes but by doing this."

"Peter did tell them Stiles was the important one."

"But why Stiles?"

"He has been there from the day Scott was bitten and has got him through everything."

"Oh kind of like an anchor."

"No Stiles is Scott's emissary."

"I thought you said he just googled things."

"At first yes but he has learnt off Deaton over time, but this is off topic. What have you done with the note?"

"It's in my pocket, why?"

"We need to get rid of it as he can never find it."

"So what do we do with it?"

"Burn it."

As we set light to the paper we just watched as it withered and burned its way into a pile of ash and the last word that burned away was the word dies. This made shivers go down my spine although it was deceitful it was best that Scott didn't find out about this note.

Now:

I could see stiles' face in the window of the door but I couldn't really focus on him right now instead I was focusing on taking down the alphas of this pack. As I threw one of them against a wall I managed to throw them hard enough to knock him unconscious but the other one was a lot stronger and this was where Alexis came in we thought we would use one of their tactics against them.

As she stood at the back of the room with a crossbow I ducked out of the way as she shot it at the other alpha and he did what we wanted him to do he caught it.

"You should really know not to try and hit us with an arrow our reactions are to good."

"Yes but in this case we were glad your reactions are quick."

"Why what have you done?"

As his legs began to shake he fell the floor dropping the arrow in the process and as he fell he looked at his hands covered in Kanima toxin.

"We used your own tactics against you."

"You will pay for this."

"Most likely but for now we just want Stiles and it looks like you can't do anything to stop us."

Although they were villains they weren't very good at it considering they hadn't even locked the room where they were keeping Stiles as I walked in he was tied up in chains. I walked over to the wall and yanked the chains off the wall to free him and by the looks of it he hadn't eaten in days.

He tried to walk forward and as he did he collapsed, so I scooped him up and carried him out of the building and in to my black camaro. We drove back to his house to where we saw a surprised but angry Scott in front of the house. I was going to tell Stiles to stay in the car but I forgot he was unconscious. As I got out of the car I knew I had to be fearless as Scott was a hell of a lot stronger than I was.

"Scott don't be angry with us."

"You went and rescued him without even telling me, why would I be angry."

"Then why do you look like you want to kill me?"

"It's just you went behind my back to save my best friend with my girlfriend, speaking of that where is Alexis?"

"She went back to yours."

"Okay well his dad is inside so if you don't mind could you just give him to his dad and then just leave him and me alone."

"Why Scott?"

"As whenever you have a plan you never tell me and go behind my back and now dragging my girlfriend into it Derek it's not right."

"I was doing this to protect you Scott."

"Again with the protection excuse Derek, that is what you always say."

"Well this time it's true."

"Okay so what are you protecting me from?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh so you're lying to me nice to know whose side you're on Derek."

"I am on your side Scott trust me."

"Trust you why you always go behind my back now if you don't mind I want to go and see my girlfriend."

Scott's point of view:

I can't believe he would do this to me and why would he drag Alexis into this? Of course I'm happy that Stiles has been found but why they couldn't tell me was beyond me. Stiles wouldn't tell me anything about what happened either but he also seemed that Derek had done the right thing but right now I wanted to be with Alexis, my girlfriend.

She was sitting in the front room looking both sorry for what she did but at the same time guilty like she was hiding something. When she saw me her eyes sparkled and she smiled at me it was like we hadn't seen each other in years but it had only been a couple of hours.

"Look I know you're angry at us Scott but we did it for you."

"Why has Derek got you lying for?"

"He hasn't it really was for you."

"Can we talk about this later I just want to be with my girlfriend right now and do what normal couples do."

"If you want."

As I moved over and sat next to her on the sofa I pulled her body closer to mine and leant in for a kiss. As we kissed one another I felt the surge of power like last time but we weren't sharing power this time instead we were gaining power from the source of our love.

As evening came around we decided to watch a film of Alexis' choice and she had managed to find the girliest movie that she could find in the house (Sex and the city) and as she laid her head on my chest we eventually began to doze and as I felt us both falling asleep I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Alexis, never forget that."

"I love you to Scott."

After several hours of dozing we fell asleep in each other's arms to be rudely awakened the next morning to the scent and sound of Derek. I had told him to leave me alone and what does he go and do come into my house and wake me and my girlfriend up.

"Derek what did I tell you?"

"I am here to explain everything that happened."

"Derek you can't." Alexis said.

"Look he needs to know."

"I need to know what?"

"Why we didn't tell you we are going to get Stiles."

"Oh let's see how many lies Derek can tell in one story."  
"Believe it or not Scott we were doing this to protect you."  
"Protect me from who?"  
"Yourself."  
"Now why would you need to do that?"  
"That we can't tell you."  
"That's brilliant Derek you bring it up but you can't tell me."  
"Look Scott you just have to trust me."  
"I can't do that."  
"Then trust me Scott." Alexis said.  
"I do trust you but just tell me what happened."  
"I can't."  
"Well then I'm done."  
"With what?"  
"Everything, this whole situation."  
"Scott don't do something you will regret."  
"I'm not I just need some space."  
"Space from the situation I get that."  
"But I can't carry on like this especially if you are both keeping secrets from me."  
"Look you said you trust me okay just trust me in the fact that it is better that you don't know the whole story."  
"But I am asking you to tell me."  
"Well we can't Scott."  
"Please just trust me."  
"It's over Alexis."  
"What's over Scott?"  
"We're through."  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"Act like everything is normal?"  
"No I might just join them."


	12. Chapter 12

At this point Alexis was sitting on the end of the sofa crying her eyes out especially at the idea of me joining the enemy but the way Derek looked at me was the way in which he understood what I was doing as the only way for me to find out what was going on was from the inside.

Honestly I thought they would work out what was going on especially if I was going to join them willingly. But it needed to be done and although I loved Alexis she would be more of a hindrance at this point in time as she would try to stop me so I just had to make her believe that we were over.

"No Scott you can break up with me but you aren't joining them."

"Look just drop it it's my decision not yours."

"Well at least think about it first."

"I said maybe but for now I just want to be on my own so please just leave Alexis."

"What about Derek?"

"He owes me an explanation."

She just got up and left no questions asked or anything she just left but you could see it on her face that not only was she upset but also a bit curious. Before I started talking to Derek I waited till she was far enough away so that she couldn't hear a word we were saying.

"Look you don't have to do this."

"Well do you know anyone else who will know what they want?"

"Stiles might he said he overheard them talking."

"Well you go and ask him and keep Alexis away from me for now until we know what they are doing."

"I was also thinking you still have the Beastiary on your laptop see if there is anything about a true alpha."

"Okay, now you go and ask Stiles and if I find anything out I will call you."

"See you in a bit."

The last thing I wanted to do was to hand myself over to them but if the beastiary had nothing in it then it may come to us as most likely Stiles did hear something but not the whole story. I went into my room and logged into my laptop what I hated about this beastiary was that the names were in English but everything was in Latin and as I went through the pages I was struggling to find anything until the last pages which were all about a true alpha. However the only person who could read this was Lydia so I had to go and find her. Hopefully Derek was having more luck than I was.

Derek's point of view:

I was praying that Stiles had heard something that was actually worth hearing as there was no way that I was going to let Scott go with them. Stiles was home on his own and as I made my usual entrance through the window he wasn't too shocked to see me.

"Alexis told me what was going on but I know it's something different so what can I help you with Derek?"

"What did you hear them saying when they captured you?"

"Well I didn't catch the whole conversation but they were going on about them being the ultimate power."

"Why does that not sound very reassuring?"

"But they did say the needed both Scott and Alexis to be the ultimate power which tells me that we can beat them."

"Yes it is just what is this ultimate power they are going on about?"

"I don't know but if Scott goes with them I am sure we will find out."

"No Scott knows what he's doing, he has let Alexis go so they are no longer going out which I think is the best possible thing he could of done."

"How is that a good thing?"

"They need both of them with what Deaton called a spark if they aren't going out there is no spark."

"Not stopping but prolonging the wait until the plan comes together buying us all time to find out what we need to know."

"But at the minute Scott is going through the beastiary."

"Well get him round here and we will get Lydia round and what are we going to do with Alexis?"

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Fine."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Scott and surprisingly he picked up the first time.

"What do you want Derek."

"Well if you come round to Stiles' you will see and bring the bestiary and Lydia is on her way round."

"Fine I will be there in 5."

I was pleasantly surprised that he had agreed to come over but I think he could tell that it was important especially if I was willing to stay with Stiles for any longer than I needed to.

Scott's point of view:

Obviously Stiles had heard something if Derek needed me over there but just dropping Alexis like that it was playing on my mind but I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew this was only temporary but I did love her and I had hurt her in order to protect her. But the priority right now was to find out all about their evil plan and how me and Alexis played into it.

I arrived at Stiles quite a while before Lydia did but while we waited for her we sat and chatted about what Stiles had heard.

"You just heard them say ultimate power?"

"Yes and that they needed both you and Alexis to get this ultimate power."

"Well that could be anything."

"But whatever it is the answer to the question will be in the beastiary."

"I'm sure but now we just have to wait for Lydia."

As Lydia was in a rush whilst we made some snacks she was busy translating it and wrote it down for us as she was going out with Allison and we suggested that they take Alexis with them just to keep an eye on her as long as she was able to keep quiet about what we were doing. She left quite soon after she had translated it all but she didn't mention what it had said once.

"So what does it say Stiles?"

"Not a lot just that you have increased strength and everything that we already know."

"There has to be something else."

"Wait I have only just started."

"Just look for ultimate power." Derek said.

"Okay sour wolf just remember my house my rules."

"Just get on with it Stiles."

They were a step away from killing each other but thankfully Stiles has some research to do so he was happy, Derek on the other hand couldn't wait to leave. After about 30 minutes Stiles was on the last page and just as he was about to give up he found something.

"Guys I found something and I think we need Alexis back here right now."

"Why?"

"Just get her here now."

"Alright."

Alexis' point of view:

He gave me no explanation, just said it was over but something felt wrong about this as there was no way he would join them without a reason so what was he up to. All of a sudden my phone started ringing and as I looked at the caller ID I saw Scott's name. Should I answer it, of course I should I had a few choice words to say to him.

"What is it Scott as if you are here to have a go at me I am going to stop you as you have already hurt me enough today."

"Actually I am here to apologise as remember you went to get Stiles to protect me I did this to protect you."

"Whatever what do you actually want?"

"Could you come to Stiles' house please as we think we might know what their plan is."

"Well what is it?"

"He won't tell us without you."

"Fine I'll be there in a bit."

Something deep down was telling me that we would get back together as we did love each other but also that the supernatural pack's plan wanted us to be together but if we knew what their plan was we could be together and still beat them.

I could also see why he was annoyed that we didn't tell him even though it was to protect him I felt the same as he did. I made my way quite quickly to Stiles' house as it seemed important. When I got to the house they were all in the lounge but Stiles looked quite nervous and was pacing round the room.

"So what is this news Stiles?"

"Well it looks like they don't want to make you kill people which is the best possible news."

"Stop sugar coating it what do they want?"

"Well by you 2 being together, the spark created affects anyone who is a true pack member."

"How?"

"True alphas are very hard to kill right?"

"Yeah basically, no not basically we can't be killed by weapons or other super naturals but only by natural causes such as illness or old age." Scott said.

"Wait when did you find this out?" I asked.

"Earlier when Lydia translated the Beastiary."

"So we are basically indestructible nice but how does it affect the pack members."

"It has a similar affect."

"So no super natural can kill them."

"Not exactly only the true alpha can kill them as they are the one who gave them the gift so they can be the only who can take it away."

"So it's like a curse the thing that caused the curse is also the thing that can reverse it."

"Exactly which is why they are after you as you are the ultimate threat as there are two of you."

"Double the strength for them but also double the power to be used against them. The ultimate weapon." Scott said.

"But you said it only works on true pack members."

"Yes which is why Derek was able to slash peter's throat even though Scott killed him because Derek was able to injure him it shows he was never a true pack member."

"How can you tell what a true pack member is?"

"It says here that only the alpha will know based on trust so seeing as Scott didn't trust Peter that's why Derek was able to injure him but that's not the problem this pack is."

"I know they are Stiles but we can't do anything."

"They want us so they can't be killed as they can't kill us Scott."

"They just want to beat everyone."

"They want to be indestructible."

"The ultimate power."


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do we do?"

"We join them."

"You're joking right?"

"No why would I joke about that?"

"But they will try to kill Derek and Isaac and the twins."

"But they can't."

"Why not?"

"As they are all pack members, true pack members."

"So what do we do, join them and fight our own pack?"

"If that's what they want?"

"Well you two better sort your differences out before you join them." Stiles said

"Why?"

"As if everything goes their way you will need to bring each other back."

"Why would we need that?"

"As if we can't kill them, they will still want one of you for the power so you will need to bring each other back if we can't."

"So how do you know this?"

"As in the beastiary says that if the true alpha enters the path of darkness for too long it will affect them and only a good influence or a love of their life will be able to bring them back."

"So why didn't you tell us this earlier as it would of been important."

"Because if you love each other as much as you say you do you will be able to bring each other back."

He had to be kidding me as being under the influence of darkness has affected me once before and I had only just pulled back from that so would it work again. Obviously I hoped it would as I had Alexis who I loved, Stiles my best friend and the best not actual biological brother and Derek the sour wolf who I saw as a brother plus all my friends so I was safe, but was I enough to bring Alexis back?

I had my whole life in this town and she had come here to look for me, but not for love for help. She had a life out of this town friends, family members, dreams and aspirations. She had a home and this wasn't it.

"Why do you look so worried Scott?" Alexis asked.

Well I knew I couldn't lie to her as she would be able to pick it up through the sound of my heart beat but what was I meant to do? Tell her that I don't think that I am enough to bring her back from darkness if that occurs.

"What if we can't bring each other back Alexis?"

"No that's not what you're thinking is it, you want to know if you are able to bring me back?"

"But what if I can't, I have my whole life here my friends, my family, my pack. And you only have me."

"I just see it as if you love me and I love you as much as we say we do then you will be able to bring me back."

"I know but deep down something is telling me that it won't be enough as you have a home, a life outside this town."

"And in this town I have you Scott so there is no need to worry. Okay."

I couldn't help but worry I loved her and I obviously wanted to be able to bring her back but what if I lost her to them, then there would be nothing that I could do to save her. We would be entering the path of darkness and we would probably have to stay with them for at least a couple of weeks before they actually made us fight my pack just to see where our loyalties lied.

I knew while we were gone that Derek being the oldest would play the father figure to them but if he needed me he would confide however it would have to be an emergency. But as long as everybody knew what was going on they hopefully wouldn't get into any trouble.

As the others arrived they all looked worry as we asked for a pack meeting which wasn't normal for us unless there was a new danger or something big was happening. Although Alexis and I didn't want to tell them, we knew we couldn't keep it from them.

"So what is this meeting about?" Isaac asked.

"We have done some research into what the supernatural pack want."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well it says that true members of a pack with true alphas in are well basically indestructible, as we found out that nothing supernatural can kill us."

"So they just don't want to be able to be killed."

"So you are going to join the pack, but they are going to want you to kill us."

"But they can't."

"Why is that?"

"As you are still our pack so they can be beaten but we have to be smart about it."

"Smart? So you are going to join them?"

"Temporarily just to make them think that our loyalties are with them and when they want us to fight you they won't be able to kill you so we can kill them."

"You are going to kill them Scott as last time I checked you didn't believe in killing people."

"It isn't my first choice but if it has to be done I would."

"So when are you going to join them."

"Tomorrow, after school."

"But I don't think they will fight you until they think that they are safe themselves as even though the kanima can paralyse you it can't kill you."

"Okay then so what do we do in the mean time."

"Act like we have hurt you to make it seem real. So basically act like you hate us"

"Like we did before we joined the pack."

"Yeah to be honest just like that."

Isaac hadn't said anything the whole time and he looked quite angry at the idea of what we were going to do. He was apart from Stiles the first actual member of my pack and we had got very close before all these things had happened but he knew it wasn't permanent so why was he angry?

"Isaac what is wrong?"

"There has to be something else you can do?"

"Not if we want to get rid of them."

"Why don't you just kill them?"

"As they will expect it, we need the element of surprise."

"If you say so."

"How many times have my plans failed?"

"Well there was that one time at the school." Derek said reminding me of the awful first time attempt at a howl.

"Apart from that?"

"Never." I could see by the look on his face that he didn't want to admit it but when it came to plans mine always worked out and his didn't.

"So trust me, it will work."

"But what if everything here can't bring you back?"

"Well we will cross that bridge if we come to it okay Isaac as even though we are going with them you are still my pack and they can't hurt you."

They needed reassuring, but how could they be certain if I wasn't myself. I wasn't sure myself if they could pull me back or if I could pull Alexis back. My pack was my responsibility and they trusted my judgement but this wasn't the right thing to do but it was the only thing to do.

Since I joined Deucalion previous to this I have felt this darkness that I didn't like and had tried to ignore but having my friends and family around it made it disappear but them inviting us to join them had made this darkness well reappear and the only person who had kept me from accepting this darkness was Alexis. However we were going into this together.

Alexis' point of view:

He was worrying about the same thing that I was. I was more likely to go to what Stiles would call the dark side as I almost killed someone before I was a werewolf so with being a werewolf everything you feel and thoughts you have are heightened. Scott on the other hand was worried that he couldn't bring me back as I was the only emotional connection I have here.

I did think he would be able to bring me back as I truly loved him and he truly loved me but was his love enough as my gut feeling said that it was going to work but deep down I had this thought that maybe something wasn't going to go the way we planned.

As we spent our last night together as a pack Stiles insisted that we watch Star Wars seeing as Scott had never watched it. It was a nice evening but no one in this room wanted it to be over as by the time we all fell asleep it was midnight and as we knew School was only a matter of hours away we had to say our temporary goodbyes in the hope of our return.

At school the next day it was like a flash of everything I hadn't paid attention in a single lesson as did Scott, but it was only because we were nervous no terrified for what was going to happen that night. We knew that they would take us but what were they going to make us do was the unanswerable question and as usual the only way to find that out was from the inside.

Scott and I left the school hand in hand and said goodbye to our friends and the pack as we knew the next few weeks would be eventful. We made our way very slowly to Derek's loft where we knew they had been staying since we had moved out. As we stood a few roads away Scott stopped me from going on any further.

"What do you think they will make us do?" he said.

"I have no idea."

"But what if they make us kill innocent people?"

"They won't as they want to gain your trust, look trust me Scott."

"I love you Alexis."

"I love you to Scott."

"We need to hold on this Scott."

"I know."

As we carried on walking we eventually reached Derek's loft. As we opened the door they were all sitting there and looked very shocked to see us. We really didn't want to be here but it was the only way to get rid of them.

"So what can we put this impromptu visit down to Scott and Alexis?"

"We have decided to join you."

"Great and now the fun can begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I know my last two chapters haven't been brilliant but I promise it will all make sense later. Thank you for all reviews and if anyone has any questions on the story feel free to ask. **

They kept us locked in the loft for a couple of days but I think it was because they were waiting for us to run back to the pack. But we knew we had to stay here no matter how much we hated it and missed our friends.

Although we missed everyone this was the only way for us to get around them to eventually well how Stiles like to called it eliminate them. Alexis and I had grown a lot closer in these past few days as we were both trying to build up our emotional connection before it was too late as it was only a matter of time before we had to fight our way out of this mess.

After a couple of days passed and we had gained their trust they were finally letting us out of the loft and to school without the body guards which are also known as the kitsune and the kanima. When we got to school it was like a shock to the system as it was like me and Alexis against everyone as our pack had to act like they hated us.

Jamie and Hannah although they say they weren't watching us they just watched us the whole time at school to make sure that we didn't betray them. The pack thankfully hadn't made us kill anyone but it was only a matter of time before they tested us to see if our loyalty was true.

School seemed to go very quickly and as 3 o'clock came around we left the school and headed back to the loft where we knew it was time for them to test us. I could the fear on Alexis' face when we got into the loft as in the middle of the room there was 2 chairs and 2 sets of chains but nobody else was home yet.

"What are they going to do?"

"Look through our thoughts and memories so if I have trained you correctly you should be able to hide the thoughts of the pack and any plans deep down especially about what we read in the Beastiary."

"Yeah well what if I can't?"

"You can as you just need to believe in your own abilities, you are much stronger than you think."

"I know but they scare me Scott."

"They scare me to Alexis but we can't show them our fear."

Before we could carry on with this conversation the whole pack entered the loft and seeing as the two alpha werewolves had their claws out we were right they were going to check our memories.

"So Scott I can see that you know what we are going to do."

"Why are you doing this, we have joined you?"

"To see if it is genuine or if you two are just playing with us."

"Could we do it without the chains though?"

"Fine, now please take your seats."

Alexis had never had this happen to her before, me on the other hand has had it several times but the sensation was still extremely painful. As he dragged his claws gently on the back of the neck, he was trying to look for the right posisition before abruptly and viciously digging his claws into my neck.

I was desperately trying to hide all memories of what the Beastiary, the plan and everything but I was more worried about Alexis as although she was a true alpha she wasn't as strong mentally or physically as me. My experience was over in about thirty seconds and as he released his claws from my neck he turned to the other alpha.

"He's clear."

"You mean you found nothing."

"Well he is either with us or has learned to hide things. What about Alexis?"

"She is trying to fight it and is pushing things to the back of her mind but I have almost broken her."

She wasn't able to do it, and they were going to find out what we were up to. As I got off the chair and walked over to Alexis I could see how much discomfort she was in and as I placed my hand on her leg she grabbed my hand. Once she grabbed my hand I could see that she was able to hide everything and shortly after this the alpha removed his claws from her neck.

"She's good as well but we must ask Hannah and Jamie what they were like at school."

"So you find out what you want?" I asked

"Well it looks like we can trust you but it doesn't mean you are off our radar."

"Well we gathered that but Hannah and Jamie will tell you what you want to hear."

"I am still going to ask them."

"Fine with me, I have nothing to hide."

"Hannah and Jamie what went on at school?"

"Well I overheard his pack well ex pack talking."

Oh dear what did we tell them, to keep quiet about it as we are not the only one with heightened hearing. I tried to look as calm as possible as if I looked worried they would catch on as we don't know what they said.

"Are you going to enlighten us with what they said?"

"Yes, I was getting around to that. They were talking about feeling betrayed and about how much they can't stand Scott and Alexis for dropping them and coming to join us."

"Good but how were Scott and Alexis."

"They couldn't even look at them but what was interesting is when Scott had to work with Stiles."

"Why what happened?"

"They didn't even talk."

"So he has even dropped his best friend. I think it is far to say that we can trust them."

"I could have told you that."

"But as I said we will be watching you and just to see if we can trust you we want you to get something for us."

"What might that be?"

"Alexis had something in her mind about the Beastiary and we want to see it."

"You know it's in Latin?"

"Luckily I can read Latin."

Oh dear they were going to see everything about a true alpha just to see if their ultimate and sinister plan would work. I couldn't say no to them as if I did it would look like I wasn't on their side so what was I meant to do.

"What is it that you want from it?"

"More information on your kind."

"Such as?"

"Just information on everything and you are going to get it for us."

"Okay but Stiles has it and if you haven't noticed we aren't really talking."

"That is why Alexis is going to get it as I fully trust you but her on the other hand is hiding something so still needs to prove herself."

Alexis sat there stunned, not knowing what to say as you could see in her eyes she felt guilty as she wasn't able to hide everything. I moved my head in a way that gestured her to get up and go and get it. She knew that she had to but hopefully they would misinterpret the whole true pack member as if not we were in trouble.

"Okay I will get it for you."

"Go and get it now."

She left the loft quite promptly and headed back to mine to retrieve the only leverage we had over them which was the knowledge of us. Although they had sent her they sent Hannah after her as if she did something that they didn't like Hannah would paralyse her. This wasn't going to end well.

Alexis' point of view:

If only I had hidden it better and we wouldn't be in this situation. If they had sent Scott he would of thought of a way around it to stop them from getting all the information but I know that Hannah was following me. So as I got to Stiles house I knocked on the door and he answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Before he could go on and everything I took the bad cop role.

"Shut up, just give me the Beastiary."

Hannah was just to the left of me and I moved my eyes in her direction for Stiles to see. As he saw her he looked petrified and ran up to his room to retrieve the Beastiary. I didn't like this any more than he did but it had to be done but he knew if he opposed me I would be forced to hurt him which I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do.

"Here just don't ever talk to me again seeing as you and my supposed best friend just left us."

Before we left last night we told everyone that if they were forced to talk to us they must act like they hated us and Stiles played that role very well. As I walked away I left without a goodbye and as I passed Hannah I showed her that I got the memory stick with the Beastiary on.

When we got back to the loft they spent ages going through the Beastiary looking for the pages on a true alpha and as they came to the end of the Beastiary they stumbled upon a page. Me and Scott looked at each other thinking the same thing. There used to be three pages.

"We have found out nothing new."

"Why what does it say?"

"Just what we already knew, that you are stronger and better than any other werewolf."

Stiles knew this would happen and he deleted the pages that contained our leverage. Clever boy I could definitely see why he was Scott's emissary, he did this to keep us safe. The pack was planning something and it wouldn't be too long before we found out what. We both knew what it was but we were just waiting for them to tell us.

"So what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Are we going to leave this town?" I asked.

"Soon but we want to do something first."

"Which is?" we asked in unison.

"Kill your old pack."

"And they had walked straight into our trap."


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days before:

As we were realising that we were there to kill our own pack I had thought that they had walked into our trap but really we had walked into theirs as we were going to have to fight them, and we were the only ones that could kill them so we had to make sure that we fought really badly to stop us from killing them.

They were insistent on training us for this fight even though they had thought that they had won which at the minute I am thinking it is looking more in their favour than my pack. At this point I was quite thankful that Alexis wasn't a strong fighter however the rest of us were.

This is the one thing that I thankfully didn't fully train Alexis in as if I did my pack would be dead but because we were too focused on everything else. This pack though weren't focusing on me one bit as they knew what I was capable of but instead they just focused all their attention on Alexis.

As they kept getting her to run at them before hitting her back and into the ground. I knew what she was doing wrong she was trying to use her fists before she had used her head. Something I had learnt from Derek was that if you watch how the person's hips change angles you can determine what they are going to do she was just going for brute power but should I help her.

I continued to watch her get beaten over and over again and she didn't know why she was getting beaten every time. She looked at me for some help and all I did was smile at her for some reassurance.

"Scott your turn." The alpha said.

"I think I'm fine."

"Really well Alexis didn't do very well so it is your turn."

"But unlike you all I know why Alexis lost every time."

"If you say so but I highly doubt you could beat any one of us."

"Try me. You choose who is going to fight me then."

As the biggest of the two alphas walked into the centre of the room you could see that he was going to go for brute force, where as I was going to use mind over matter. As he started to run up towards me his hips shifted to the right and I could see that he was going to swing his right arm up at me at about the height of my shoulder. As he swung his arm I reacted quick enough to grab his arm. As he looked up at me in surprise I kept my peripheral vision his hips and waist and as he angled them to the left he tried the same thing with his other arm and it ended in the same way.

There was quite a large gap between me and the alpha so I quickly dropped his arms and jump kicked him in the stomach sending him back in frenzy towards the rest of the pack before he ended up on the floor directly in front of the rest of the pack.

"How did you do that?" Alexis asked.

"Now I'm not going to give that away."

"He is double the size of you Scott and should therefore be stronger than you."

"He is stronger than me physically."

"So how did you do that then?"

"You will just have to work it out then."

Nobody else knew what to say as I had beaten someone twice my size just by purely being smarter and somehow I am not usually very bright but that seems to be how I win all my fights but the less Alexis knew about fighting the better.

With them training us and by us I mean Alexis as they had finally realised that I could hold myself in a fight but Alexis still didn't understand how I did it. But neither did the rest of the pack which left us with another leverage.

The next few days passed and at least it was the weekend and as Monday came around it would return back to normal by going back to school. Joy as that was the hardest part of the day as we saw them everywhere and we couldn't talk to them.

However when we got up Hannah and Jamie had already left and only the two alphas were left. For the past few mornings they had never spoken to us but this morning they seemed a bit more chipper and upbeat.

"Good morning you two."

I wasn't a morning person one bit so based on this abnormally weird behaviour I could tell that they wanted something off us.

"No need for the niceties what do you want?"

"Okay Scott nice to see that you are definitely not a morning person but anyway we want you to get close to the Stilinski boy again."

"Why?"

"We still need an emissary."

"You are going to hurt him though aren't you?"

"No seeing as he had made you the werewolf you are today so we think he will make an asset to the team."

"If you say so then we will try and talk him into it."

"Good."

"But where are Hannah and Jamie?"

"Gone to pick a fight with your pack."

"At school?"

"No in two nights."

"On the full moon."

"Yes, that way it will be more interesting."

On a full moon true alphas if they wanted to we could have complete control but if we let go we become ruthless killers. Since my first full moon I had control over my wolf side but seeing as this was Alexis' second full moon and we hadn't done any control training things my take an ugly turn.

As we left for school, Alexis didn't say anything as I think it was starting to hit her that we looked like we might not actually win this. We stopped round the corner from school just so I could talk to her.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't win this."

"We can but we just have to continue to be smart about it, but now we need to talk to Stiles."

"You mean we are actually going to go through with that."

"Yes."

We carried on walking to school and by the time we reached it we walked up to Stiles who was at his locker, and as we reached him he didn't know what to do whether to run away or stand there and listen. He stood there as he knew that we wouldn't be talking to him unless it was important.

"What will happen if your little pack finds out you're talking to me?"

"Actually they told us to they have a proposisition for you."

"Which is?"

"They want you to be our emissary."

"Well I am yours and the only person no offence Alexis to keep you sane but no thank you."

"Well we tried so I guess we did as we were told."

As we were walking to our first class we could see that Hannah and Jamie were talking to the twins and Isaac about joining us for a fight on the full moon, but what I mean by asking is threatening to hurt Allison and Danny if they didn't. Although it was Isaac and Ethan that were the ones being threatened you could see that it was Aiden who was reacting to the threat.

Luckily Aiden had more control over his wolf now but they were taking the bait and little did they realise that they were walking into their impending doom if it played out the way that the supernatural pack wanted it to.

But there was nothing that we could do to stop Hannah and Jamie and seeing as we couldn't talk to my pack either there was nothing that we could do to stop this fight from happening. Although I love my best friend like a brother I was very happy he had said no as he would get hurt at the end and as I have said many times before I don't want people to get hurt for me.

That day:

The full moon was only a matter of hours away and Alexis was freaking out especially about what Stiles had said about the darkness which could engulf any of us at anytime. She was busy pacing up and down Derek's loft in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"It's going to be fine Alexis."

"What if it isn't Scott, what if one of us turns to the dark side and we can't bring each other back?"

"I don't think that will happen."

"You were almost lost with the whole Deucalion thing so how many times does it take before you give in?"

"Depends on how strong you are and you are one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"But I'm not Scott it's a mask really I am a scared little girl, of the monsters around us."

"Well let me protect you then, as I love you Alexis."

"I am probably worrying over nothing, I love you to Scott."

We were both worrying about this but as I keep telling myself you are stronger than this you don't need to hand yourself over to them, your pack, your family and your friends all need you so do it for them not for you. However it wasn't as easy as that. As the full moon got closer she was getting more anxious making her more agitated and angry which wasn't good. I tried my best but I couldn't calm her down.

Once the full moon rose I could hear the footsteps of Derek and everyone and as they entered the loft they looked nervous. None of them had shifted but they were all in a fighting stance. The rest of the supernatural pack walked down the stairs and entered the centre of the room.

"So I see you got our message from Hannah and Jamie?"

"So what it is that you want?"

"To kill you of course."

They didn't seem that shocked at all and as they all began to shift. Derek snarled.

"Alright then, let's rumble."


	16. Chapter 16

We were winning and to be honest I wasn't even trying, at this point in time Cora was paralysed from Hannah's kanima toxin but the others all though still fighting were tiring and quickly. The twins at this point went for what they usually do in fights which is merging but they couldn't do it. Obviously after their bodies came to grips with losing their alpha status they were no longer able to merge with one another which unfortunately played in our favours.

I tried to stay in the background and out of the way as in all honesty if I let go and started to fight properly I would end up killing at least one of them and I couldn't let that happen. As Alexis started to help them I could see that the darkness was starting to engulf her, luckily she wasn't strong enough to take on them. She lunged towards Derek who threw her back into my arms, as I caught her she tried to get out of my grip but I held her back and looked at her flashing my crimson eyes at her. All of a sudden she calmed down, because by being the alpha male I had dominance over her. Although I didn't know if it work or not but I hoped it did and I was right as she looked at me confused.

"What happened?"

"The darkness it started to consume you, but at least we know that we can bring you back."

"I can't do this Scott, I can't fight them."

"Who?"

"Derek, the pack."

"Look once the full moon is over you will be in control so just suppress your werewolf side until the sun rises."

"How long until the sun rises."

"About two hours but at this rate they won't last."

"Well until then we have to make sure they last."

We carried on fighting but I kept my claws away in order not to puncture anyone's skin. Ethan and Aiden approached me and as they both swung at me I grabbed their arms and threw them into each other but not hard enough to hurt them but hard enough to send them back towards Derek.

I threw them an apologetic look and they nodded at me accepting my apology. However that didn't matter to me now, I had no idea how this was going to play out but the fighting went on and on and each time it looked like my pack was fighting back they were thrown, slashed and kicked back to the ground.

I just stood there and watched but it didn't matter my pack although weren't dying but were injuring and tiring from the injuries. I could see that the supernatural was thinking that they had won.

"It's almost over, we have almost one."

"It is only a matter of time before we can leave this town with them."

"But it isn't over yet, we cannot underestimate anyone in this town, especially when it comes to him and his pack."

Everyone in the loft stopped fighting and looked at me. What were they going on about. Underestimate me many people had done this in this town but I still didn't get what they were talking about.

"What do you mean him?" Hannah asked.

"He doesn't realise what he is capable of yet."

"So what is it, what is he capable of?"

"All in good time my dear but he will find out quite shortly."

I wasn't going to argue but I was now curious by what he meant but there were bigger problems as the sun still didn't rise for at least another hour and that only meant one thing another hour of fighting my own pack.

There had to be more in the Beastiary than what Stiles told us. Knowing him he with held the information to keep us safe but what if this power was for the good, would he hide it then. It was probably something that could be both used for good and bad. But how did they know he deleted the pages in the Beastiary.

Alexis had managed to worm her way around the supernatural pack and into the corner so she was hidden as she didn't want to fight them. I knew if I tried to do the same they would stop me as everyone in the room knew that I could beat everyone in their sleep. That's the thing I hated although being a werewolf wasn't ideal but I would miss it but I hated being such a strong fighter but I had taught my pack how to fight so they could hold their own but it wasn't going to be enough. My pack wouldn't die but they would be injured and without a leader, if it carried on this way.

While the supernatural pack fought my pack we stood in the background still as if we started to fight them they wouldn't surprise due to what being in this pack actually meant as me and Alexis were the only ones who could do any real damage to them.

All of a sudden one of the alphas slashed Isaac along his chest and as we all stood there out of shock it healed automatically and usually injuries from an alpha took hours to heal. Everyone in the room was shocked but that didn't stop the fighting.

The fighting carried on and I was distracted by a smell not a smell an odour. However it couldn't stop me from completing the task of suppressing my wolf side. I could feel the darkness looming around me but I was fighting it and at the moment it looked like it wasn't going to beat me.

At this point in time I was trying to forget about the smell as it was probably nothing just me being paranoid. Isaac and Derek were trying to keep one alpha away and the twins were trying to keep the other one away.

As me and Alexis moved out of the corner they pushed us into the centre of the room so we were forced to fight as we started to fight whilst holding back. All of a sudden everyone started falling to the ground and as I watched Hannah she was paralysing everyone even her own pack. Everyone was on the floor apart from me, Derek and Hannah. She walked upstairs in the loft and that's when it hit me I knew that smell.

Derek recognised the smell as well and as we looked at each other we were frightened about what would happen. In this town no one was safe but as we were the only people who weren't paralysed other than Hannah I could see that it was a fight to the death. Derek's death.

I couldn't and I wouldn't kill him, I didn't believe that it was the only thing that I could do. She brought him down the stairs and he was awake and safe but that didn't matter they had taken him. The alpha from the pack obviously hadn't been paralysed and as he stood up he approached me.

"kill Derek Scott."

"No."

"What do you mean no, you are in our pack. No you are in my pack and as the alpha I say kill Derek."

"And I said no."

"Kill Derek or the boy dies."

For me I was now lost. I didn't know what to do but that didn't matter either way someone would die and that choice rested in my hands. Derek looked at me to kill him in order to save everyone but that would create more problems. I knew at this point in time I couldn't save everyone but that would never stop me from trying. I shifted back from my wolf form into my human form and turned towards the alpha.

"I will not kill him, as it isn't the right thing to."

"You will do as I tell you."

"I joined your pack and ditched my own so can we at least let them live."

"No,"

"Well I will not kill them."

At this point he was fuming and as he walked over to Derek he went to and slashed his throat but he couldn't penetrate the skin. He tried several times and nothing ever happened. I stood there trying not to smile as at least this true alpha protection thing worked.

Although he couldn't get Derek he had a look on his face that he had a plan on how to deal with this. Deep down I knew that someone could die and that I wouldn't be able to save everyone and when it came down to this I couldn't choose.

"Kill him Scott, or the boy dies."

I didn't know what to say but before I could react Hannah brought him into the centre of the room. And put him in front of me. How had they gotten to him? Actually that was a stupid question as in this town nobody was safe even in their own home. I had told everyone to never be alone and usually my pack stuck together in twos both humans and super naturals. I knew sooner or later he would be the one to get hurt, but not like this. I always imagined it would be because he would do something stupid and get involved but he hadn't for once in his life he had listened and that was how he had got into trouble. So if, no when we all make it out alive, I will make sure that he is by my side every step of the way.

So why was he on his own? Before I could even react the alpha of the pack spoke again.

"Kill him or Stiles dies."


	17. Chapter 17

What could I do, I wasn't no couldn't choose between my two brothers. Stiles had been there all along right from when I was 5 years old but Derek although grumpy and argumentative had got me through this werewolf situation from when I was bitten. Even though he had gone behind my back several times he was still a brother to me.

Stiles is my best friend and my brother but that still didn't mean that I could choose. I stayed in my human form and looked at both Stiles and Derek not being able to make up my mind. Many people in the room looked at me in such a way that my choice should be easy: kill Derek save Stiles. But it wasn't as easy as that as either choice someone would die. Sometimes I think it would be easier if I wasn't a werewolf and to be honest it would be but everything happens for a reason so whatever happens will happen for a reason.

The alpha of the pack walked up to me in the centre of the room and looked me in the eyes trying to use his domination over me, but he had no as I wasn't truly a member of his pack. I was still an alpha of my own pack and even if he tried to over dominate me it would never work. I stepped in closer to him until we were chest to chest and as he retracted his claws and his fangs come out I did the same, as if we were going to fight I was going to be prepared.

As we stood chest to chest he pushed me back to the other side of the room.

"You are in my pack Scott so what I say goes."

"I am not in your pack, I never was."

What was I doing? Why was I telling him, he was never meant to find out what we were up to? I knew that this was the darkness but I had no control over it. I had managed to pull Alexis back but she wasn't saying anything as she hadn't noticed.

"You joined the pack making you part of it."

"Physically yes but not mentally why do you think you can't kill my pack."

"They have been well trained."

"I have been protecting them as we know what you want."

"What might that be?"

"To be indestructible and everyone in this room knows that Alexis and I are the only ones who can help you."

"And when did you find that out?"

"When we looked through the Beastiary."

"There was nothing there."

"There was you just weren't looking for it."

"You were never with us you just hid it very well. No wonder you were worried when we almost broke into Alexis' thoughts but you will kill Derek or Stiles will die tonight."

"Over my dead body."

The darkness was only a matter of minutes from consuming me but I was holding on to what was here for me. I was doing this for Stiles, for Derek, for Alexis and everyone I loved and cared about but something was going to happen this evening and probably something I will regret doing.

I got off the floor and walked back up to him and pushed him back towards his pack and as he let out a growl I had this sudden urge to fight him. This wasn't like me but fighting seemed to be the only thing to do as I couldn't think that reasoning with them would work. But maybe it was worth a try.

"What is it that you want?"

"You to kill Derek."

"What about a compromise."

"No we don't do that, it is either my way or well actually there is no other way."

"So it looks like there is no other way to settle it but fight."

"You beat me and I will let them both go but I win and you kill the one of my choice."

"Bring it on."

You could see on his face that he thought he had this in the bag considering he was double the size of me but still no one knew how I beat him before but he was angry this time so it would be harder and I expected a few knocks along the way. As he charged at me straight on he went to ram into me and as he bent over to try to ram me in the waist I jumped over him turned around and kicked him in the back into the wall.

He got up and turned around and growled at me and walked up to me in the centre of the room, I kept one eye on him and one eye on his hips, by how his hips were moving I could see he was shifting side to side and that meant two thing he was being indecisive or he feared me. After he decided his hips were to the left and as he swung his arm at me I ducked under it and tackled his legs into the ground.

Somehow I was strong enough to be able to pin him to the ground. I smiled him and all of a sudden a rush of adrenaline came over me and in one clean swipe I ripped his throat out. What had I done? This wasn't the answer it is never the answer and I had done what I didn't like or want to do. His dead body lay beneath me while my pack looked relieved his pack looked at me with vengeance.

To me I knew I couldn't beat them but I do believe that they also thought that they couldn't beat me as I had no trouble taking down their strongest member of the pack. They all stood up and instead of look at me they looked at Stiles and Derek. They were going to target them but thankfully by now all the toxins had warned off everyone so they were able to fight but instead of fighting it was more of a protection plan.

As they launched themselves at me and my pack we were easily able to fight off Jamie and I took on the alpha and I was able to keep him back but it was watching Hannah to make sure she didn't paralyse any of them as if she did then Stiles and Derek would be dead.

However no matter how hard I kept an eye on Hannah she was able to worm her way around and continue to paralyse my pack. As all my pack fell including Derek it left just me and Stiles with Alexis still hiding in the corner. I stood there not knowing what to do and all of a sudden Hannah grabbed me and as I tried to shift back it was too late as she shoved my claws into Alexis.

"This was for our alpha, you killed him and now your pack will pay."

I had penetrated her skin but how she was a true alpha? But she was still in my pack meaning that I could kill her. I looked into her eyes as they dug my claws in further, I used up all my strength trying to prevent them from doing it any further and as that worked I pulled my claws out and laid her on my legs and began to cry.

"It's going to be alright Scott, remember we can't be killed."

She looked at me in a hopeful and I tried my best to give her a reassuring smile but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to she was most likely going to do. Why is it the people I love are the ones that get hurt.

"But you are a member of my pack and even though you are like me you are also like Derek meaning that I can kill you which is why they forced me into this."

"Oh I didn't look at it in that way, it will be okay Scott. We will get through this together."

"If anything happens just remember that I love you Alexis and I always will." I said this and then I kissed her on the hand and took away some of her pain.

Before she could reply she turned her head over to where Stiles was standing forcing me to look as well, the other alpha was in front of him and as he stood there frightened for his life I stood up and approached them but Hannah kicked me back.

What happened next I never would want to recall again as it was the worst thing that had ever happened in my life. The alpha kicked Stiles in the stomach, snapped his arm in half and slashed him in the side so we could see his ribs. Stiles fell to the floor but I ran over to catch him.

"We told you that you would pay Scott and seeing as you can't stop time one of them will definitely die."

"Why did you do this to them I would have left with your pack but I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"Well you should have thought about that before you killed our alpha, but time is running out Scott and you can't save both of them but if you don't mind we are going to leave this town before you try to kill us so goodbye Scott."

They left the loft and as there heartbeats and scents faded further away into the distance, they had truly left this town but what had they left me with two dying people and I was trying not to have a breakdown in front of everyone as I had to solve this problem and fast.

As the two people I cared about the most and loved were both injured and both dying I knew I had to make a decision. Who was I going to save as I could only save one of them in the time we had. Who do I save Stiles my brother or Alexis my girlfriend. But I didn't have long to choose. As time was running out for both of them. I knew I could save them but only one of them in the time we had before they died just who would I save.


	18. Chapter 18

They both just laid there and were struggling to breathe and I had no idea what to do or who to save. This hadn't happened in a long time as my chest began to tighten I knew it wasn't an asthma attack but it was a panic attack. They were both dying and I was helpless. Everyone in the room knew that this was a hard decision but they were all paralysed and helpless as well.

"Derek, what do I do?"

"I don't know, Scott you can't save both of them, and seeing as I can't see what happened you need to tell me."

"I can't Derek it is horrific."

"Scott just calm down and tell me what is happening."

"Stiles arm is broken, I can see his ribs and he has a slash up his side and Alexis is bleeding out and not healing."

"Look for now just go and take away both of their pain while you still decide what to do."

I listened to Derek and I walked over to Alexis and grabbed her hand, the veins in my arm went black and as I took away her pain she took a breath which also showed a sign of relief that the pain had disappeared. Once I took her pain away I quickly moved on to Stiles as I took his hand he looked at me with great pain in his eyes.

"It hurts Scott."

"I know I am going to take the pain away for now."

"Just help me please Scott. I can't go on like this."

I took his hand and again the veins in my arm went black but as I took away his pain I was taken back as he was in a lot of pain and it was more pain than Alexis was in. As they both seemed to be more relaxed I could see I only had about an hour to decide what I wanted to do before it was too late.

And then it hit me, I knew I could save Alexis if I could get Deaton over here and if he could save her I could find a way to save Stiles. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang my boss. The first couple of times it went through to voicemail and on the fifth attempt I was about to give up and he picked up.

"Hello Scott is everything alright?"

"How quick can you get to Derek's?"

"20 minutes why?"

"Something happened and I hurt Alexis and she is dying and I need your help."

"Okay just calm down and I will be there as quick as I can."

It was the longest 2o minutes of my life but I hadn't told him about Stiles as I knew what he would he say and for me that was not an option as there had to be other options. When he arrived although he noticed Stiles ha ran over to Alexis and straight away injected her with adrenaline.

"This will hopefully cause her to start healing herself but to be on the safe side I need you to brake one of her bones."

"What type of bone?"

"Just a finger."

I knelt down beside her and snapped her little finger, she let out a cry of pain which wasn't normal for a werewolf as a broken finger is normally as painful as a scratch. I looked at Deaton with a concerned look but he although he seemed relaxed his heart beat gave it away that he was very worried about her state. As she wasn't healing on her own I knew something serious was wrong as a werewolf should heal on her own especially with the help of my boss.

I left Deaton to work on Alexis and went over and sat with Stiles. At this point I was about to burst into tears but I couldn't as if I started crying so would he. He was the one person who has been there all along and it looked like I was going to lose him. I knew that there was only one way to save him but I wouldn't bring myself to do this.

Deaton had wires and tubes which linked to IV drips in Alexis' arms and he kept injecting her with adrenaline. But she had started to heal herself but her heartbeat was fading and getting weaker and as usual in this situation I felt useless and helpless.

From across the room I sat there with Stiles trying to keep him comfortable as he was in great pain. He was still smiling and joking even though he knew he was dying.

"And as usual the sour wolf gets his butt kicked in a fight."

I couldn't help but laugh as Derek had heard that and grunted from across the room. Stiles always knew the right thing to say in a bad situation but there was a feeling in the room, well between the werewolves emitting Alexis as there was the scent of death and all we knew at this point in only came from one of them but we weren't sure who it was.

"Stiles you know I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Well we are a team Scott, robin and batman all the way so I knew deep down that eventually I would get hurt."

Before I had a chance to reply Alexis rolled over and sicked up some black blood and I knew that that meant two things: one she was dying or two her body was starting to heal itself but only time could tell us. I pulled Deaton to the side to talk to him away from Alexis.

"Doc how is it looking."

"Not good Scott her body seems to be rejecting everything."

"It can't she just sicked up black blood so she is trying to heal herself."

"No she isn't her body is shutting down."

This couldn't be happening it was her who was dying and not Stiles so how does Stiles survive this? However Deaton looked very concerned about Stiles' condition as well as he didn't seem to be getting any better. I don't see why we just don't take him to a hospital.

"Can we take Stiles to a hospital? As surely they can heel him."

"Scott both you and I know that a hospital can't treat him only you can."

"I can't do that to him."

"For him or yourself?"

When he asked me that I probably took it to heart way more than I should of but he was right I couldn't do that to him not for his sake but for mine as I felt if I did that to him then the darkness would engulf me and the one thing keeping me human wouldn't be able to bring me back. This made me seem really selfish but I wasn't doing this for me it was for Stiles. Well that's what I kept telling myself.

When we walked back into the room Derek embraced me into a giant hug, as he did care about Stiles and I but he didn't really know Alexis but seeing as she made me happy he liked her. Derek although didn't always show it but he did carry some emotions and by this happening I think it reminded him of the fire in his house.

I was also embraced into hugs by the other members of the pack but to me it didn't mean the same to me as when Derek hugged me as it was only ever on a rare occasion when he showed emotion, but that didn't change the fact that two of the people I care about the most are dying right in front of my eyes and I am doing nothing about it.

I see it as me and Stiles come as a pair, when I was bitten it was also Stiles who was affected and everything that has affected me in this town has affected Stiles in one way or another but this time he had been the one that got hurt. It should have been me.

Alexis also came looking for help and was hurt. Although we hadn't known each other very long it seemed like we had known each other for years and our love was pure. But it wasn't that she couldn't heal as Deaton knew what he was doing. She wasn't allowing herself to heal. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you letting yourself heal?"

"As you know you can only save one and I can't expect you to choose between me and Stiles."

"That's why Deaton is here."

"Look I have told you before if you love something let it go."

"Please don't do this Alexis, I love you and I can't lose you."

"I love you to Scott but I can't expect you to choose I have made up my mind, I love you to Scott but I am not dead yet so we can spend this time together. And you know how to save Stiles."

"I can't do that to him Alexis."

"But you want him to survive so it is probably the only thing to do."

"I know but do it for him and not for you."

"He would never forgive me if I did though."

"But do you know any other way to save him."

"No, then you must do it Scott."

"If I do it then you must heal yourself."

"It's too late for that Scott, but I will not allow you to lose two people in one day.

Everyone thought the same thing; you could see it on their faces that they knew it was the only thing to do to save him. Alexis was now taking her last breaths and as her heartbeat faded she was now weaker than anything.

"I love you Alexis, never forget that."

"I love you too..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she took her last breath and as her lifeless body laid there I filled with rage and did the one thing that I would regret for the rest of my life. I went over to Stiles and sat on the floor, he was weak almost dead. I retracted my fangs and bit him in the arm.

"I am so sorry Stiles I never wanted this to happen."

"It's okay Scott."

"It's not okay. I am turning you into a monster."

"You aren't you are saving me, bringing me back from the jaws of death."

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me Stiles but I will help you through this."

"You are my brother Scott and I have nothing to forgive you for you have done nothing wrong."

He was happy that I had saved him but I had also turned him into a monster like me and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. He had got me through it so it would be my job to get him through this but I didn't want this for him and that was going through my head when I bit him. However that didn't change the fact of what I did to him.

Everyone in the loft was shocked that I actually bit him but I couldn't stay so I immediately got up and left. I ran as far away from the loft where the lifeless body of my girlfriend was. She had died to be selfless so I didn't have to choose but what was worst of all was that I bit my best friend.

My best friend was now a werewolf or so I thought.

**Author's note: Although this is the end of this part there will be another part in the series up in a couple of days and hopefully being the loyal followers you are you will read it as well. This part of the story will be called Alpha reality: path of darkness. It should be up in the next couple of days. And thank you for being such amazing followers and sticking with this story I had great fun writing it. **


End file.
